Forbidden by Law
by Starseeded
Summary: -07- A certain teen girl has fallen for someone not of her race, and by Prime's orders, the one who she fell for was never allowed to cross that point. *Complete!*
1. The Girl and the Machine

_**A/N: I Do not own Transformers**._

_Ok, so I got a little type-happy today because i hit a major roadblock on my other stories right now. Yay, me, huh? Anyways, I was thinking of this one for a long while, and after deciding who to use, I finally got it posted. Hope you all like._

* * *

She stared out the window as the scenery flew by while they drove. She had no idea where they were going. Something was bothering her, and he could tell, but he hadn't said anything. He remained quiet watching her sigh a lot, watching her sit uncomfortably in the passenger side of the car. She had her arms folded heavily across her chest and she was biting her lower lip. He was concerned for her. He always had been. She was suffering. He knew her well enough to tell.

Besides her current mood, she always felt safe with him. Protected. He gave her butterflies. No one ever gave her the feeling she always had whenever he came around, which, mind you, was quite frequently lately. She was beyond frustrated. She wanted to say something so badly to him right now. It was impossible, however, as she figured deep down it was forbidden. There was nothing worse than a forbidden love.

Mikaela had long left Sam. It was to protect each other, finding that the Decepticon's constant movement had forced their hand so to speak. She still loved him in some way, as he did her, but neither would admit it ever again. Truthfully, there was someone else, even if the someone else hadn't known it himself. Even Sam hadn't made her feel the way she did for the other one.

Now, after the years, after the publicity, she had managed to get underground, away from the Autobot and Decepticon war, away from Sam, at least she had hoped for good. She remained an outcast while Sam became the hero with Bumblebee always at his side. There were so many Autobots and Decepticons that she swore that they could take over the world if they wanted to. Too many to count. This one that visited her had landed not long before she went underground, so she knew who he was, as did everyone else, but she was his friend and he hers, so they still met behind closed doors so no one saw them. She swore she would forever hate the warring factions because of what they had done to her, to Sam, to their world. But not him. She had tried, but it seemed the more she tried, the more he wormed his way into her heart.

So here they sat. They had been driving for quite a while headed nowhere in particular, just the fun of being together. It had started to rain when they decided to stop under an abandoned underpass. No one would look for them, she was sure, and no one would find them. She still had her arms folded heavily, staring out the window, though her face was more frowning then distorted into anger, "You've been quiet tonight,"

She nodded, but said nothing. How she wanted to tell him so badly. No one would accept it, she knew it. And he would be forced out of the Autobot forces because there was a reason he was coming up missing more and more lately, "Are you alright?"

She squinted, still staring out the window, barely holding back tears. She so wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Man was she afraid. She had never feared so much as much as she did now. Even Mission City. She was stalling, he could tell. He knew her so well now, it was amazing how much he knew about her, "Mika,"

"What?" she finally answered him, snapping her head to not just a dash, but a man sitting next to her, his sparkling blue eyes were always ones to pull her into a trance. She stared a long time before moving her look away from his, again wishing she could tell him how she felt. Did he feel the same? She was so afraid he didn't. What if he didn't? She would make a fool of herself in front of him, and she cared too much to embarrass herself like that, "Is there something wrong Mika?"

No answer. She only turned to look back out the window as if something had caught her attention, refusing to look into those beautiful eyes that were still staring at her, she could feel it, "I'm your friend, Mika, you can tell me anything."

_Friend? What if I want you more than just a friend, then what, huh?_ "I know," she responded. She was lying. She felt she could never tell him that she loved him like this, "Want me to take you home?"

She dropped her hands onto her legs, sighing in defeat and he moved a hand to hers and held it tightly, "Anything for you, Mika," He said to her. God how she just wanted to kiss him. Hold him, feel the muscles in his arms. Feel him holding her in an embrace. He had, but not like the way she wanted to be held by him. The embrace made her feel so good. Made her want more, but he would release her before she could do anything. Damn it, why? Why can't things be simple?

He sat there silently as he watched her. It pained him so badly that she was suffering, and it pained him even more that she wasn't talking to him about it. She talked to him about everything. Was it really something that bad? He wanted to hold her, tell her everything was alright, but there were limits that Optimus had set in order when they all got there in the first place. They weren't to have any kind of relationships past friendships with the humans, and this was proving hard on him. He did in fact love her with all of his spark. He had no idea why, he would die for her. He was always one to not listen anyways, so what was once more? Only the fact he would be kicked from the Autobots as an outcast for disobeying a 'law' Optimus Prime had set down. He mentally cursed, "I'm here for you," his voice was so gentle, and he never missed when she swooned to it.

/Sideswipe, come in, this is Prowl./

_Such timing!_ /Yes, Prowl?/

/Where have you taken off to now? Sunstreaker is worried sick. You have been gone for over 2 days./ Wow, had it really been that long?

/There is Decepticon activity within your area, I want you to check it out./

/Why me?/

/Because you are closer, Prowl out./ The link went dead.

Slag, why did he have to call him now? Why couldn't he bother someone else? He didn't want to fight, he wanted to be with Mikaela as often as possible. He stared at her a while longer before he started his engine and shifted into gear. This made Mikaela look at him, even though he was touching none of the car's controls, he was still watching her, leaning back taking in the last moments until he could escape to her again, "Prowl called," he said to her as if to answer her before she even asked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's Decepticons around here, I am taking you home for now, he wants me to check it out,"

"I can't go?"

He shook his head at her and frowned, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you, Mika,"

"Sides, I'm stronger than I look,"

He smiled at her and looked back towards the road, "You know I won't be gone long," he rocked the car as he hit a low gear, leaving black marks in the pavement in 3rd gear and smirked at her when she gave him a devilish smile. He knew she loved cars, especially fast ones, and he was for sure fast. He was also what they call an exotic car, one that wasn't even manufactured in this country. He had found it while him and his brother were stumbling through a dealership which had nothing but exotic cars. They were lucky to have found that place.

Sideswipe turned on his comm. to his brother, one he had deliberately off, and the first thing he got as a reward was a very pissed off twin brother.

/Sides, where in the Pit have you been!?/

/I'm fine, Sunny./

/Don't call me that/

/Alright, _Sunshine._/

/Shut up, you slagger, I know Prowl contacted you./

/Then why didn't you go and check out the Decepticons for me?/

/Because, _oh dear brother_, I am already at the site he wanted you to go, and I need back up/

Oh no.

"Sides, is everything alright?" she asked as she noticed he really quickened his pace.

"Sunstreaker," was all he got out, "I'm sorry, Mika, he needs me,"

"It's fine, Sides, I know how you and your brother are," she mused with a hint of a small smile.

He looked at her then smiled before approaching her home, where he slowed down until he was stopped. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but refrained as she stared into his eyes, "Come back, you hear?"

"Of course," he grinned, "It would take more than some Decepticons to stop me from getting to you,"

She smiled at his own grin and then for some reason that urge hit him again. Oh what the hell, and she leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek but he turned his cheek as she got closer, just as she did. He smirked as she planted the kiss right on his lips and neither of them gave it up quickly. They stayed locked in that embrace for a few seconds before she finally broke from the kiss and gave him a look. He wasn't sure if that was possibly the first time that she seemed unreadable. She gave him a small smile then the smile disappeared as she moved her right hand to search for the door handle, "I.. uh, I didn't expect-"

"I did," was all he responded as she lifted the handle with a jerk and the door lifted up over her head and she smiled a few more times, unsure of what to say. Had he really did that on prurpose? He only watched her bewilderment as she stared at him until the door closed, and suddenly he sped off, spinning wheels hard, and she turned to go back to the house, but the sound of someone yelling made her look to his disappearing body, "Yeeehawwwww!!"

Defiance is so rewarding sometimes. She smiled as she watched him leave.


	2. A Brotherly Quarrel

**_A/N: Don't own Transformers._**

_Hope you all like this chapter. Some different faces and Sideswipe and Mikaela make a decision._

* * *

The Decepticons had beat a hasty retreat when their knew their 4 couldn't win against the Autobot twins. They would if they had stronger allies with them but currently they knew better, and rather than meet the Matrix early, they left, leaving the twins standing there, disappointed that they had gotten away. This gave Sunstreaker a moment to really think about his brother. For a while, its been feeling more and more alienation than anything.

"You're coming back to base aren't you, Sides?" Sunstreaker transformed and started to drive away, but stopped to see why his twin was still standing there.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Sideswipe affirmed as he transformed, following his brother.

The red twin seemed to be in another world, in fact he seemed to be downright weird. Sunstreaker had never seen his brother act this way. Especially taking a liking to shutting off his spark link so he couldn't be found. He knew he was hiding something, and he wanted to find out what. It isn't like he would turn his brother in, Primus knew they had been in shady situations before, but to hide it from his own twin? That was just wrong.

Sideswipe wasn't bothered at all, he had done something so daring that he swore he would go to the pit for it when he deactivated, but now he didn't care. He knew she loved him, he felt it in that split amount of time they shared that kiss. That forbidden kiss had crossed Prime's line, and therefore he couldn't let anyone know about it. The law was one that Prime had set down immediately to all of them, understanding that stranger things had happened. Sideswipe followed behind his brother at a distance, slowing slightly every few miles until he was well out of view of his brother, and then waited until Sunstreaker was off his scans before he zipped off an exit and headed in the direction of the one who held his spark.

She knew it was love. No matter their races, no matter laws, it was love and supposedly love could conquer anything. She wore a smile from when had left her until night swept her to sleep. She was happy to feel that kiss. That forbidden kiss. One that humans just would not stand for, one the Autobots were not allowed to breach, but it was there, and now she yearned for him even in her sleep. She tossed throughout the night, never really resting as she waited for the red twin to return.

Sideswipe pulled up to her home and found her in bed after a scan of life, and ran a deeper scan to find she was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her now, she looked so peaceful when she slept, and there were nights she hadn't even known that he watched her sleep, guarding her with his very existence. He transformed and moved slowly to her window and to his delight he found it open, where he also found her sleeping. She was moving a lot, more than usual, but her sleeping patterns had not changed, so he was not alarmed. He watched her in fascination as she slept. Could he actually be with her? Would he be turning his back on his brother and all of the Autobots? Was she worth countless years of being exiled like some sort of miscreant?

He loved her, she loved him. That part was clear now. He still considered what her fellow humans would say. To say the least, they did not approve of the Autobots or the Decepticons running their cities and their country, so it would make her life hell as well if she admitted to anyone about her secret love for him. Could he allow her to let harm come to herself like that? They would both be exiled, or she would be forbidden to see him, even if it was by Prime's own rule. He shook his head as he looked down painfully.

Sunstreaker, unbeknownst to his brother had known what ploy Sideswipe was up to, and when he saw his signature disappear when he slowed down himself, he told himself to get off the highway also. He became angry that his brother had blocked him out, so now with that little bit of an issue, he was a little harder to follow, and apparently Sideswipe knew it too, but not tonight. He had kept a silent optic on him as he pulled up the residence, and when he searched up the address, he balked at who's name the place was in. He continued to watched as Sideswipe transformed, right here, in the middle of a dark road, luckily he hadn't been seem by anyone else but the watching optics. He watched him round the corner of the building, and a quick map of the building told him what his brother was doing. There was a bedroom, and following a quick scan on the residence, there was someone in there, asleep. Was his brother some sort of sicko? What Autobot gets his pleasure out of watching a human sleep. It downright disgusted his brother, and he would put a stop to it. Now.

Sideswipe hadn't known about the optics watching him, or the hum of the engine as the yellow vehicle neared the front, his optics, ever sensor was on Mikaela as he lay sleeping. There was a sudden footstep. A big one. Wait a minute. Oh slag!

"Sideswipe!" his brother called to him, and Sideswipe looked up from where he was posed, terror across his face. The last thing he needed. He'd been caught, "I-I," he started, then looked down as he met his brother's disapproving gaze and then he really felt like a pile of scrap, "Explain yourself, _now_." His brother hissed in a quiet tone.

"Sunstreaker, I," he again stumbled, "I was guarding her,"

"Guarding her by watching her through an open window?" Sunstreaker asked miffed.

"Ye-yeah," Sideswipe cringed as his brother's glare darkened and he pointed away from the building. Was he some kind of drone? All of the sudden his optics flashed a split second before he stood to meet the optics of his brother. It was now or never.

"I was keeping an eye on her."

"How did you know she lived here?"

"She told me,"

"So you have been talking to her this entire time?"

"Yeah, so? Am I not allowed to have a friend? Geeze, bro, there's more to life than just savage killing," Sideswipe tried to change the subject. He knew that a lot of the mechs were against any form of relationships with humans, it just didn't seem right, and little did Sideswipe know, his brother was against the idea himself, so it was safe to say that Sideswipe was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Sides? Who are you talking to?" Came a girl's voice.

"Now see what you did, fragger?" Sides hissed quietly and turned back to where he could see Mikaela hanging out the window, "Uh, no one, it's ok, go back to sleep," he said gently to her. Sunstreaker hadn't missed the interaction and only raised an optic ridge when he spoke so… kindly to her.

"Go home, Sunstreaker," Sideswipe demanded as he looked from where Mikaela was looking out the window to his brother.

"Not without you," Sunstreaker declared, his glare unending.

"Sunstreaker? What are you doing here?" Mikaela heard his voice when he made his declaration that he wasn't going back to the base alone.

"I'm here to collect my brother," he said with a darker than usual intone, he reached for his brother's arm, pulling him harshly. Well everyone knows what happens between these two when one disapproves of the other's actions. Sideswipe yanked his arm back quickly, out of his brother's grasp, "You will come with me, or so help me they will never find all your parts, _brother_," Sunstreaker growled right in Sideswipe's face, who gave him a look of shock and anger.

"I am a fully grown Autobot, I can do as I wish, Sunshine,"

"You were supposed to report back to the base, you have yet to of done so, I say I drag you back if you will not comply."

"Good luck," the red twin said and his optics went back to Mikaela, who was watching the scene. She remembered seeing the two argue like that before, and she knew the outcome was usually a dust bath and a wrestling match. Not here, not now, it would attract too much attention.

"You'll have to take me apart to get me away from here," Sides commented as he moved to slide around the building, especially away from his raging brother.

"As you wish," Sunstreaker snarled and dove at him. Mikaela only sighed heavily as the two started a out and out brawl in her yard, "Both of you, stop it, now!" she yelled as loud as he could over all the growling and groaning and name calling. She had never seen the brothers fight like this, Sunstreaker was being sadistic. Her heart sank every time Sideswipe had been thrown to the ground, hit or any of the like, and she inhaled sharply, covering her mouth when Sunstreaker did something no one thought in a million years he would do, he drew his weapon on his own brother, "You are coming with me, _now_,"

"Sunny, don't be a fool!" Sideswipe was watching the barrel of the gun, it was glowing and spinning, a sure sign it was ready to fire, "You wouldn't shoot me,"

"Listen, Sides," Sunstreaker started, "I was forced to collect you. If I am going to the brig, then I ain't going alone, if that means taking you by gunpoint, all the better," His optics always fixed on his brother, who he was now towering over.

"Sunstreaker, leave him alone!" Mikaela could hardly realized she had said it, but she knew as soon as the yellow twin's optics went to her instead of his brother, and he glared at her like he was going to kill her, "You, human, stay out of this, this is Autobot business, something you should not be concerned with," The words spilt from his mouth like venom.

Sideswipe exploded from the ground. No one was gonna talk to Mikaela like that, not even his brother and he went full force at an unsuspecting Sunstreaker, he dove at him, spearing him in the midsection as he grounded his brother, hard. Sunstreaker struggled under his twin, but the struggle didn't last long, Sideswipe was sitting on him, pinning him, and especially pinning that weapon away from him. Mikaela watched in horror as the two started yelling again, calling each other names, then she heard a new voice. Apparently someone else had decided to come and see What Sideswipe was up to. She didn't like the sound of the voice, either.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Just what in the pit do you two think you are doing?"

"Doing as asked, sir, failing miserably," Sunstreaker reported.

"Sideswipe, get off your brother now, you are coming back to base!"

Purple tinged optics rounded to where Prowl stood. He never saw a look like that shot at him before. He almost cringed before the red twin went back to ignoring him, "Sunny, I suggest you leave, I'm not going,"

"You are going!" Prowl finally stepped to the two and grabbed Sideswipe, pulled him hard by his shoulder and dropped him to the ground, kneeling on his chest. Sunstreaker stood up and brushed himself from all the dirt and grime his body had collected and gave a sharp glare to Mikaela, who was still watching the scene.

Prowl stood from the red twin and glared down on him. The glare was a meaningful one, but Sideswipe refused to budge, "I'm not going anywhere, Prowl!"

"Oh really?" Prowl asked as he raised a hand to him, only to pull him up, "Transform, Sideswipe,"

"Why don't you guys leave him alone!?" Mikaela yelled, and Prowl glared at her. Sideswipe didn't like the look of the glare, however, and he pushed Prowl off of him with a grunt, then got to his feet.

"Should I bring Optimus here to bring you himself?"

"If that's what it takes," Sideswipe snapped back, an optic going to Mikaela. He gave her a certain look that she knew to follow. He looked to the doorway, then back up to her. She caught on fast as she left the window, headed right for the door, and as she burst through the door, the noise was enough to get Prowl to let the red twin go, and Sideswipe leapt for her, grabbing her to his chest as he rolled, it was a wild ride for her to say the least, but she knew what he was doing. He suddenly got to his knees and let her go, Prowl came running, but she dove in his seat, his wheels started burning before his door was even shut and the two were off like a rocket, "Sunstreaker, follow them!" Prowl had some reporting to do.

* * *

_Looks like Sideswipe ended up in a little trouble, huh? Question is, why by Sunstreaker? Those two are the epitome of law breaking. Heh._


	3. Hot Shot's Turn

_**A/N: Don't own em. ** _

_Looks like Sideswipe and Mikaela are on the run again! What happens when he's trailed by someone who can go just as fast as he can?_

* * *

Sideswipe and Mikaela didn't slow down for miles. For one, Sunstreaker was right on his twin's tail, yelling profanities as they stormed through the city and onto the highway. Sunstreaker finally gave up his chase after a few miles, deciding it wasn't worth his effort. He was more than just a little annoyed at his brother's antics, and figured he would get him once Sides returned to base. Besides, he was still puzzled by his brother's sudden turn against the Autobots.

Back at the base, however, things were not going well. Prowl had returned to Optimus to tell him what Sideswipe had done and he hadn't seen Optimus so furious as he was now, "Bring him back to base immediately," he said, his voice low and meaningful.

"Sunstreaker is on his tail, he will get him,"

"No, I am not," Sunstreaker stepped through the door and looked up at Optimus and Prowl, "I figure he has to return at some time, we can catch him then,"

"Sunstreaker, your brother has broken one of my main laws, and by Cybertronian law, his fate as being an Autobot just dropped dramatically."

Sunstreaker's face went from angry to shocked. He had never heard of Optimus saying something like that. He hadn't ever heard of him even kicking anyone from the Autobot force, "Surely you could just throw him in the brig?" He was worried for his brother, and the stress in his voice showed.

"No, not this time,"

Huh? "With your permission, I would like to know what you plan to do to my brother, sir," Sunstreaker was genuinely curious and the way he asked showed it, the plead in his optics.

Optimus looked down at Sunny but didn't speak, instead he turned to Prowl, "See that he is found immediately," Prowl nodded and headed out the door, he barely caught a glimpse of Sam backing away from the door, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

They were free. They were together. Nothing could get between them as they continued to race down the highway, headed as far away from Tranquility as they possibly could. Sideswipe had engaged his holo-form shortly after they had gotten on the highway, even though Mikaela was in the driver's seat of the car. He watched her sitting there with a somewhat stupid smirk. Oh how she wore the seat of that car. He would see men looking at her as she neared other vehicles. He knew he had his prize by the beaming smile he gave them when they stared at her. She was his, "You've been quiet,"

"I know," she looked over at him. She could read him so well as she nodded, "I been thinking, actually,"

"About what?"

"Well, like what's gonna happen now." She sighed. She hadn't wanted to even bring it up to him, but she had to, because now they were like convicts to the largest force on the planet – literally.

"What do you mean, Mika?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't know. No, he knew damned well, and knew what would happen if they were caught. He still wanted to hear what she had to say, however, so provoking her with the question was helping them both figure out what they were going to do.

"We are both in such a heap of trouble, now, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, Mika, but I have you now, I am not worried in the slightest."

"They will come for you," she said sadly, and she looked down at her lap, where she played with her fingernails. She bit her lower lip in frustration.

"And I will run," he reached for her arm and touched her softly, "They can't catch me, and they won't take me from you."

She looked over at him, meeting his gaze and she frowned, "The Autobots are relentless." She said.

_As if I didn't know _that_ by now_. "Me and my brother didn't last this long for nothing," he reasoned with her. She knew he was right. Both of them were resilient as could be.

"This is different, Sides. You didn't just prank someone, you broke one of Prime's main laws,"

"I always break his laws," Sideswipe scoffed with a chuckle, "So what else is new?" Deep down he grimaced, he knew this was going to be a lot different than any time before. It was like a direct defection to the Decepticons. It wasn't like she couldn't see it in his pristine blue eyes, and she frowned, as if to read his mind, "Sides, it'll be ok."

He smiled up at her and placed his hand on hers. She felt the butterflies come to her. This was the feeling he brought to her, and now it seemed even more daring than before, "Where are we going to go?"

He went to answer her, but his words stuck in his vocal processor as his eyes went to behind her where he saw another Autobot coming right for them. He didn't even hesitate as he sped up faster. It wasn't easy to catch the twins, but there were a couple out there that were almost just as fast, if not faster, and he was hot on his tail, "Shit, why would he come?" Sideswipe swerved in and out of traffic as he headed for the nearest exit, nearly hitting the margin as he moved between two cars, "Sideswipe you are gonna get us both killed!" Mikaela shouted as she curled in his driver's seat.

"You know me better than that. I am not a normal car, and as such it's hard for me to wreck, give me credit, girl," He smirked at her and looked behind them, still seeing his pursuer still on their tail. Mikaela took a moment to look at him, and for a second she wondered how he was driving and looking behind him at the same time, but didn't dare ask. He eyes followed his to the dark red car behind them. She wasn't sure if she knew who it was, but the car was definitely exotic. It was called a Ronn Scorpion Concept car, only very few existed and this particular Autobot saw it and liked it badly enough to use it. There were flames over the hood and down the sides as it melted into purple and blended the car together, "Is that who you're running from?" She asked as he whipped to another lane, yet didn't look away from his rear window, "Hot Shot," he said.

Mikaela swore she could hear the anger in his voice. Obviously the great Sideswipe could be annoyed, which she wasn't sure was possible because he was so 'go with the flow', but now the look in his holo matter eyes revealed that he was indeed becoming pissed.

"Just pull over, Sides, I wanna talk to you!" called a voice from the red and purple, and mind you, hot car and Mikaela swept her body around to the side window as the nose of the car approached, "Shit, you two are going to cause an accident!" she backed quickly from the window as they flew by a car, landing in his arms, "Don't worry," he smiled down at her before his face distorted into a mean scowl and he looked out his back window, he spoke deadly calm, "Hot Shot, I suggest you get off my tail,"

"This is a little fun, actually. Nothing more fun than chasing one of you twins around, ha!" Hot Shot replied while revving his engine high.

"Don't make me hurt you," He threatened.

"Hurt me? Come on, Sides, I know you better than that! I know you're vicious in battle, but I doubt you'd pull any of that on any of the Autobots," Hot Shot said it to Sideswipe as if he figured the twin really wouldn't hurt him.

Sideswipe's brows furrowed, even though he tenderly held onto Mikaela. He looked down at her, "He's not going to quit,"

Mikaela looked up at Sideswipe then frowned, "We can't keep this up, someone is going to get hurt,"

"I know," he said solemnly before looking back out the window, "I will stop you, Hot Shot, this is your final warning," He really didn't want to stop Hot Shot, but he would to keep the little creep off of him so they could get away in peace. His threat went unanswered except for a side hit from the Scorpion. At that, Sideswipe growled and he softly lifted Mikaela then grabbed a hold of her tight as he slammed on his brakes, spinning himself as his weapon sub-spaced from his fenders and he shot at Hot Shot, then just as quickly, he spun back around and bolted.

"You _shot_ me!" Hot Shot's voice ran over the comm. and Mikaela could hear it.

"I did warn you," Sideswipe eased his hold on Mikaela, he looked down at her as he saw the worry in her eyes, "Sit up, I am gonna transform,"

"What? Why, Sides?"

"Because he won't take me back to base, he won't take me away from you," he pushed her towards his door as the car slid to a stop, the momentum causing her to hold tight to the steering wheel and his door lifted. She moved quickly, knowing he meant business, and he quickly transformed just in time to catch Hot Shot as he transformed and lunged at him. Mikaela ran, knowing full well how easily she could be squished under the footsteps of roughhousing Autobots. She made her way to a wall and watched as Sideswipe was getting the upper hand. Both were clicking and screeching in their native tongue as they wrestled, "You should know better than to provoke me, Hot Shot,"

"You alone aren't anything I can't face, Sides," Hot Shot reached for Sideswipe's incoming arm, deflecting the coming punch to his face, "Give it up!" he yelled as he reached out and darted at Sideswipe's side, grabbing him and throwing him backwards hard.

Sideswipe grunted under the force of the throw, his voice still dangerous calm, "You are apparently younger than I or Sunstreaker, since you should know better than to underestimate me," Sideswipe got to his feet and reached for Hot Shot's arm and twisted it. There was the unmistakable crunch of servos and gyros breaking under the sheer strength of the red twin's grasp.

The younger bot winced and let out a painful screechy cry, but didn't let up, "Without Sunstreaker, you're nothing, Sideswipe," Hot Shot growled as pain was easily readable in his vocal processor, he figured hitting the twin where it hurt most might make him falter. Sideswipe growled at him. It wasn't easy to piss him off, and here Hot Shot had done a damn good job of it.

"Sunstreaker isn't the one you should worry about, Hot Shot," Just then Sideswipe reached out with both arms and grabbed a hold of the youngling with both hands and moved to stand, lifting him off the ground. His optics burned brightly of purple as he glared at the youngling, "it's me," he growled, getting right in the youngling's face, "Go back to base," his voice was a hiss, "Or I might not go so easily on you,"

Hot Shot defiantly reached out with a foot, kicking as hard as he could into the red twin, who let out a yelp and doubled over from the hit for a split second before going erect again and his optics narrowed dangerously. Mikaela watched in horror at the look on Sideswipe's face went from somewhat angered to downright evil. She didn't see that often, those times reserved for when he was ready to tear into a Decepticon.


	4. The Twins vs The Autobots Pt 1

**_A/N: Do not own Transformers. _**

_Thank you all for your kind reviews, glad you all like it! A special thanks to Blood Shifter for keeping these going! :D_

* * *

Just as Sideswipe was ready to tear into Hot Shot, a sudden loud and crash startled everyone. Mikaela ducked from the crash as she felt debris hitting her and a yellow something streaked through the air after Sideswipe. He hadn't seen it coming, and it transformed, taking him to the ground with a loud crash, both of them sliding considerably. Hot Shot was thrown backwards in an awkward way as Sideswipe released him. Mikaela moved slowly, looking up when she heard the crash. She was horrified to find Sideswipe pinned to the ground by his brother.

"Sunstreaker!" She yelled, trying to get his attention, remembering what he had done to Sideswipe back at her house, but it was unwavering as he glared down at his brother, the most brutal look on his face.

"I don't know why I bother!" Sunstreaker said as he got right in Sideswipe's face, "Optimus _himself_ said he was coming after you if you didn't get back to base!"

Sideswipe said nothing, perhaps still shocked at his brother's sheer appearance, let alone _why_ he had even shown up.

Hot Shot made his way to his feet with his broken arm and glared down at Sideswipe, "You're an idiot," he sneered and glared to Mikaela before looking back to him, "Let's go," he said to Sideswipe.

"No, Hot Shot, leave him – us."

Hot Shot gave Sunstreaker a skeptical look, "What? Why?"

"He's _my_ brother, _I_ will deal with him," Sunstreaker didn't take his optics off his brother, his voice oozed of 'you-better-listen-to-me-or-else'. He reached down and grabbed Sideswipe by a chest panel and lifted him to his own face. Hot Shot stared at them a few seconds before Sunstreaker finally took his optics off of his brother and onto Hot Shot, "Scram!" he yelled and the younger bot ran, nearly tripping on his own feet as he took off running, jumping and transforming in mid air into his alt mode as he peeled out.

"What were you going to _do_ to him?" Sunstreaker hissed at his brother.

"I don't know, Sunny, I-" Sideswipe stumbled with his words, unsure of what to say or make of what Sunstreaker was doing, "I was gonna tear into him, I can guarantee you that."

The yellow twin ignored the hated pet name, "What _for_?"

"He wouldn't stop following us," Sideswipe's optics went to Mikaela for a short second. Sunstreaker's optics followed and he snorted, getting Sideswipe's attention again, "Sides, I don't exactly know what they plan to do to you once they get their hands on you," Sunstreaker hissed, "but I can't allow them to go through with it," He dropped his brother, his voice becoming almost happy, "they will have to take us both,"

Sideswipe wasn't sure if his brother was telling him the truth or not. One minute he wanted to bring him in, the next, he was helping him? What happened? "Sunny?"

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker growled and moved to step over his brother as he approached Mikaela, who was watching the entire thing unfold with teary eyes. She backed a step when he approached her, shivering. Clearly she was afraid of him. He gaped at her a second, unsure why she was afraid.

"She's afraid of you Sun_shine_, you scared the pit out of her at her house,"

Sunstreaker moved ever closer to her, watching her, his head turning slightly to look at his brother a second as he got closer, "I don't understand how or why you have formed this bond," He said to Sideswipe, although his optics were on Mikaela, "But I won't allow them to bring you harm over this, no matter how much it disgusts me."

Sideswipe moved to stand, still watching his brother with doubt. He seriously wondered what was said at the base to make his brother help him like this, "What are they gonna do? Eviscerate me?" He tried to tease.

"No," Sunstreaker held his hand out for Mikaela, who still wasn't sure about getting into it, "They're going to get you for Autobot treason by Cybertronian law,"

"What!? _Treason_?!" Sideswipe's arms went to his sides, and his door-wings sunk, "No way, that's… that's wrong, Sunny!"

Sunstreaker regarded Mikaela a long time before he responded, "Looks like we are _both_ Autobot fugitives now," He held his hand out a few more inches to her, "Come on, I won't hurt you, we gotta get out of here,"

"And go where?" Sideswipe asked as he heard his brother speaking to Mikaela.

"Anywhere but here,"

Sunstreaker transformed after Sideswipe and watched as Mikaela made her way quickly to the red Lamborghini, getting in the driver's seat and the car bolted, he was in tow. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had helped his brother in shady dealings, in gladiatorial fights and in breaking horrendous laws, all the while neither got into trouble, because no one knew about it.

* * *

Now, everyone knew. Everyone knew about Sideswipe and Mikaela. Everyone saw Sunstreaker tear out of the base, yelling at the top of his vocal ability in Cybertronian at the Autobots, and whatever was said, it wasn't nice, because some gave chase and actually fired at him. Sam couldn't tell if it was harmful fire or if it was meant to stun him or something, but apparently the yellow twin didn't want hit, because he dodged all of the hits and disappeared in a billow of dust.

"What is treason for Autobots?" Mikaela asked after a long silence.

"It's the highest possible offense. Kinda like declaring right in Prime's face that you've defected to the Decepticons," Sideswipe replied, still clearly unsure of what to do now that they were free.

"What will they do if they catch you, Sides?" She asked, worried trickled in her voice.

"They won't catch me," he answered, not saying what his fate was if they did manage to catch him. The pair of Lamborghinis were something to tangle with on the battlefield. They were downright evil on the battlefield, crushing spark chambers with their hands if they could get to it, and give the dying bot a malicious look as they died. Now the pair was on the run, and being such, they were unpredictable. This only proved to make them even more dangerous than they already were.

Sideswipe's evasive answer didn't go unnoticed by Mikaela as she watched the steering wheel move on it's own as the Lamborghini drove on. She bit her lower lip, holding back a sob. She knew by his answer neither intended to find out what could happen. She was getting tired. It had been a rough day and she hadn't even gotten a full night of sleep in days, plus she was hungry. Adding all that up made her mood rather unpleasant. She remained quiet while the twins drove and bickered, she giggled a few times at the comments they would make to each other, but other than that, she would watch out the driver's side window as they drove on, putting as much space between them and the Autobots.

Their fate was in their own hands now, and Mikaela knew it. She knew that being with Sideswipe meant that they would be hunted, but it was a choice they made together, and she wasn't about to desert him. Her love for him was growing stronger than she originally thought, as was his, although neither really had the time or the means to show it as of late, thanks to the party crashers that kept showing up.

Back at HQ, things were a mess. Optimus let everyone in on why exactly Sunstreaker had taken off like he did. None of them were pleased at the prospect of having to confront the two, knowing that this is what this would lead up to. One is alright to take on, but two, it would be like taking on Megatron himself, or worse, "Autobots, I am sorry about Sunstreaker's outburst earlier," he started. William had his arms clamped down on each other over his chest as Optimus spoke.

"It seems he wishes to help his brother in his act, so on both accounts, I want them both taken in custody,"

"That's gonna be nearly impossible, Optimus!" Bluestreak countered, "That's like sending us out to commit suicide,"

Optimus regarded Bluestreak a moment, then nodded, "That is why I want a group of you to go. If we can separate them, then we can take them, but be careful not to harm the human," He held is next sentence for a moment, leaving them all linger, "there will be two groups,"

"Why did Sunstreaker go after his brother?" William asked, he knew Sunstreaker wasn't the type to be all goody two shoes, but this was taking it to the extreme.

"He knows what will happen if Sideswipe is caught, Also what will happen to Mikaela, but I believe he is helping his brother, and not Mikaela,"

"I am gonna deactivate both of 'em right on top of each other," Ironhide growled, glaring at his leader.

"No, you will do no such thing," Optimus gave his Weapon Specialist a meaningful look, "If the Decepticons pick up that they are not with us right now, they will take that advantage, and we cannot afford to be attacked by them,"

"They would attack us, nonetheless, Optimus," William quirked a brow, "Unless the fighting has been won a lot at the hands of the duo?"

Optimus nodded, "There are several times that fights have been won by their hands," And that is all he was willing to mention.

"Ironhide," Optimus looked to his soldier, "You will take Scattershot, Mirage, Prowl and Bumblebee and Sam with you," Ironhide nodded as he glanced at said Autobots, who nodded to Optimus then to Ironhide, "I will take Ratchet, Bluestreak, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper with me," he looked to the rest, "You all stay and guard the base, I will send updates as to our situation," He paused and looked at all of them solemnly, "Autobots, let's roll!"

/ Sunstreaker? / came a voice he recognized immediately as the one Sideswipe had nearly torn into, Hot Shot.

No response.

/ Sunstreaker, I know you have your comm. on, answer me, /

Silence.

/ Listen, I know what they plan to do to you guys, but maybe you'll make it easier if you just came back? /

_How dare he even _think_ that_.

/ Optimus has compiled two forces and they are coming for you, /

_No shit Sherlock, and where'd you leave your squad car? Hmm?_

/ Primus, are they pissed, but they said they gotta do this covert, because of the Decepticons, /

_What would they do without us? Heh._

/ Are you even listening to me, _Sunshine_? /

_Of course I am, you're rambling_, _you twit_, / I am cutting this line, no further contact, Sunstreaker out, /

Silence on both ends.

"What was that all about?"

"It was Hot Shot begging us to return to HQ."

Sideswipe formed in his passenger seat as he looked over at the sleeping Mikaela. One might assume it was odd seeing a Lamborghini driving down the road with a chick in the front seat sleeping, but all in all, their technology bettered humans, it was a fact, and he used that technology to dim his windows. They could see out perfectly, but no one could see in. He softly touched her cheek and she moved slightly into the touch, "It'll never happen," Sides finally replied to his brother.

"You're telling me? We are in a world of hurting now," Sunstreaker slowed to behind his brother, keeping perfect pace with him as they cruised down an interstate, eastbound.

Sideswipe's hand gently moved stray strands of hair from Mikaela's face. She looked worn out as she sat there, her head cocked to the side in a strange way. Sideswipe moved over her and grabbed her softly in his arms, he lowered his seat for her and laid her back. She barely moved, but curled up more in the seat, accidentally kicking the shifter of the car, causing him to rev really high before he realized he was knocked out of gear, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Sides replied as he watched Mikaela.

_Right, sure, nothing I bet_. Sunstreaker initiated their private line, in which Sideswipe accepted, opening the closed off link, /You really do love her, don't you, Sides?/

/ Yeah, /

/ I don't understand it, / Sunstreaker admitted softly.

/ Neither do I, but I am going with it, /

/ This is the first time you've ever done something like this for a female, /

/ Yup. / Sides was still too engrossed in watching Mikaela as she slept. He read her body often, seeing that she was comfortable, / It amazed me too, but she is worth it, /

/ She's worth desertion of the Autobots? /

Sideswipe was starting to get annoyed by his brother's questions. He knew that Sunstreaker was curious, but he didn't want him being so blunt about it. It was his and Mikaela's time, not his, Sunstreaker and Mikaela's time, / I will do as I please, /

_Yeah, and get us probably killed in the process_, / Just remember the fate of those who joined you on this escapade, brother, should we get caught, /

/ We won't get caught, I will fight them if I have to, /

/ Us versus the entire Autobot force? Are you insane? /

/ Maybe, / Sideswipe replied as he saw the next exit and veered towards it.

* * *

_Next: Now what?_


	5. The Twins vs The Autobots Pt 2

**_A/N: I don't own Transformers._**

_Thank you Bloodshifter for taking a good look at these and helping me along the way :D_

_Enjoy this next installment!_

* * *

Mikaela stared out the windshield. She had no idea where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were headed. The last time she had seen, they were in Utah. She moved in the driver's seat, realizing not only was she hungry, she needed a shower. Kind of hard with no clothes, however, and she sighed. She had brought her purse, cell phone and her wallet, but that was it. She wasn't rich by any means, so the fact that she needed clothes was heavy on her mind. She knew they would be gone for a long time, and of course, they would try to incorporate themselves into a new place, a new life.

Mikaela wasn't the only one having issues, however. Both of the twins were getting weaker. They both needed to recharge, and weren't sure where they could possibly go. They thought about a parking lot, but then again, they would be out in the open. The only thing they could do right now would be to find some old broken down city, somewhere where no one would suspect them to be, "We will be getting off the next exit, I surmise that we should find a place for you to rest," Sideswipe's holo matter body appeared in the passenger seat just as he spoke to Mikaela.

"For me to rest? You guys have been on the road for hours, I know you're getting low on whatever it is that runs you," she sighed.

"What about a hotel or such? Some place for you to rest and get a shower, take care of all of your feminine things,"

"I don't have the money for it,"

Sideswipe smirked then out of nowhere a card appeared from the dash. It was a legit credit card. She reached for it as he pointed, "Where – how did you get this?" She flipped it in her hand a few times, looking at it's authenticity, especially when it read Mikaela Banes on it.

"We aren't only good on our own planet," he smirked, "It has unlimited amount of credit, Mika, use it," He wasn't going to go into detail, "That should get you into whatever hotel you need," she tapped the side of the card on the steering wheel a moment, thinking, "Sides, I need clothes, too,"

"I am aware of that, we will stop at a shop somewhere close to the hotel you choose so you don't have to go far from either of us,"

"That's really kind of you,"

Sideswipe grinned at her as he looked out the window, then back to her, "You'll never have a love like you have in me,"

_Ain't that for sure, you're an alien_, "You're amazing," she smiled at him.

"I know," he chuckled at her as they turned down another road, he looked on maps to see what was around, "There is a motel 6 not far from here, will that suit you?"

"It will do, Sides, thank you,"

"Anything for you, Mika," he smiled softly to her and put his hand on her and grasped lightly. She returned the grasp with one of her own and then looked into his 'eyes'. They were so soft, so caring, so gentle. She never saw it in him unless he was with her, and she assumed the look was saved only for her.

"You two better not be sparking up there!" Sunstreaker's voice suddenly shot out of the dash of the car.

"No, brother, we're talking,"

"Oh? About what?"

"The motel 6 I am headed to, she needs a bath and clean clothes," Sideswipe pulled into the motel 6, barely missing the speed bump as he went over it with such ease. Well coming here might not have been the brightest idea, but they had to now. It wasn't run down, but their presence there was highlighted by their alt modes, which got stares as they both pulled in and parked in front of the building, "I will be right here, Mika,"

Mikaela went to get out of the car. The men around watched her. She was a little dirty, but nothing that contrasted her beauty as she walked into the building. She got a room that was on the bottom floor so that she wasn't far from the twins and they both moved from their parking spaces with their holo matter body 'driving' as not to add suspicion. It wasn't that no one knew about them, it's that they didn't want to be found by anyone, even by humans.

Sunstreaker even used his, and made it look like he was going into the motel room himself. The men who had been watching her were amazed, even though they were thinking about how the guys were gonna get it on with Mikaela. This wasn't the case, for sure. While they were getting comfortable in the motel, Sunstreaker froze. He looked annoyed and looked around, a small growl escaping him.

"Sunny, what's wrong?"

"Their touching me!"

"Well you do stick out like a sore thumb,"

"Oh yeah, you blend, bro," Sunstreaker hissed as he made his way to the window and peeked out. Sure enough, people were running their hands all over the yellow Lamborghini, some sitting on it, while others were taking pictures of both of the cars. He muttered something and then opened the door, surprising the humans, "Get off the cars!" he shouted.

"Sunny, you don't have to be like that, they don't see those types of cars very often,"

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker turned his head to look back out the door, watching everyone flee, "I thought we were going to the store for Mikaela?"

"We will,"

It took about 5 minutes to find a suitable store for Mikaela and she got out of Sides. Of course, all eyes were on her and the beauty she drove, and she made her way into the small mall. People gawked at her car, then gawked at her as she disappeared into the store. Sideswipe thought nothing of it. Just normal people doing normal things, but this was not the case. In fact, someone had been following them, unmarked and unseen. The person followed her into the store like any other unsuspecting guy. He watched her from afar as she went through clothes and made her way to the register, and that is where he stopped her, pretending to be buying items, he got in line right behind her, "Some car you have,"

At first she ignored him, then smiled at him to be polite, "Yes, it is," she commented and went back to placing her items on the conveyor belt.

"Ride in it often?"

She nodded. This person was getting annoying.

"I know who it is,"

_Oh shit_! Mikaela froze and barely glanced at the person who now wore a smirk, "I tell ya what, little lady, you don't make any noise or sudden moves and I promise he will be safe, if you scream or call for him, I will have the sniper with the proton charger destroy him where he sits," She still hadn't moved, dread washed over her, "Huh?" she asked, almost wanting to sound like she was completely confused as to what the one was saying.

"Sideswipe, the Lamborghini sitting out there waiting for you. Optimus had me follow you."

"Who are you?"

"Never mind that, girl, just know that when you leave this store, I will follow. You will not look at him or say a word,"

"So you're going to blow up an Autobot in the middle of a parking lot? Have you fried your brain?"

"On the contrary, little miss, He will just fail to be able to drive, a full system failure if you will."

"Sunstreaker," she whispered.

"Oh yeah, where is that heap of scrap, anyways?"

She continued to load things on the conveyor as she talked to him. He grinned at her as he saw the worry cross her face, "Sideswipe was warned."

"Why can't you people just leave him alone?"

Outside, Sideswipe sat quietly waiting for his girl to return to him. He had no idea that she had run into someone else, but when he scanned her, her vitals showed that she was scared. No one scared his girl. He started and quietly pulled from the parking space she had left him, but was suddenly blocked by a vehicle. It was rather large, and it took him a moment to realize it was an Autobot. It was someone he hadn't expected, someone he had prayed he wouldn't have to see. It was Ironhide. And Sam was in the passenger seat staring down at the car. William sat in the driver's seat of the truck and Ironhide parked himself there, "Where do you think you're going, Sideswipe?"

_Oh shit_. This wasn't good. Not good at all, "I was leaving my parking space,"

"You're coming with me," Ironhide grunted.

"No, I am not," Sideswipe replied, searching for a place to escape and get Mikaela before they nabbed him. As he sat there, he saw Mikaela coming out of the store, someone following her. She took a side glance to Sideswipe and realized that they were completely surrounded. The man behind her took her by the arm and started pulling her away from where Ironhide and Sideswipe were.

/ Uh, Sunny? /

/ How many times… / Sunstreaker's voice caught as Sideswipe databurst what was happening to him, / Slag, how do you manage to get caught in a parking lot? / his brother asked.

/ Help, Ironhide has me, /

/ Get out of there! Hurry! I'm on my way! / Sunstreaker's body vibrated from anger. He knew Ironhide was no one to mess with, but he needed to aid his brother and it didn't take long while his brother kept Ironhide occupied.

_Easier said than done brother_. / I'm working on it! /

"Oh, you think Sunstreaker will get you out of this?" Ironhide asked with a hint of a laugh.

"I am warning you now, let us go, Ironhide,"

"What are you gonna do? Beat me up with a pea shooter? You're done for. You broke Prime's law. You engaged in relations with a human. You will be sentenced."

Sunstreaker hadn't taken long at all to get to his brother and pulled up right in front of Ironhide. Ironhide hadn't moved and Sam got out with cables, preparing to hook up Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker had better ideas. He gunned his throttle and went hard against Ironhide, jarring William, causing him to knock his head off the windshield as he used all of his power to push, "Sides, when I tell you, transform and get out of there!"

"Will do, bro,"

Ironhide grunted and pushed back. He was a stronger mech, that was for sure, and Sideswipe transformed right there in the parking lot as did Sunstreaker and both of them moved quickly, grabbing at Ironhide's side and front end and started to lift. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would keep him off their tails long enough to escape. William ended up rolling out of the seat, banging himself off the side of the truck and Sam was nearly crushed by Sideswipe's foot. He looked down to the human who still had the cables, his optics turning that deadly purple color as he glared, "Back off, little man, or I will terminate you!" he growled. Sunstreaker made a mad dash for Mikaela, but whoever it was that had her had already put her in their vehicle and started to drive away, "Sides, Mikaela!" He started after the Autobot who he knew immediately who had Mikaela, Sideswipe quickly in tow, jumping over vehicles and people to get to him, but someone else blocked their path. He was big, he was red and blue and he was not happy. It was Optimus himself. He transformed quickly, reaching for Sideswipe and grabbed him by the shoulder, he tore him backwards, causing the young bot to fly into a bunch of cars to get him off the path of Brawn, how was beating foot out of the parking lot. Sunstreaker wasn't' even thinking when he ran to his brother then used all the power in his legs to shoulder nudge Optimus, hoping to make him topple, but it was no use. Optimus glared down at the yellow twin and reached for him in the same manner he had Sideswipe and grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him backwards, causing him to slide on his aft and hit a few cars behind him.

"Sides, this isn't going well!"

Sideswipe made his way to his feet, "You won't get me alive, Optimus. Sorry to have broken your law and all, but nothing will stand in my way,"

"I will."

Sideswipe quickly formed his arm into a weapon, glowing, ready to fire. Sunstreaker wasn't sure if his brother had finally lost his mind or not, "Are you crazy!?"

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker then grinned, "I will take down anyone who gets in my way,"

Sunstreaker took the cue to also stand and get his weapon ready to fire. Ironhide had finally righted himself and went to go to Optimus to help him and just then both twins turned and fired, sending Ironhide backwards hard, and they damaged him well too. They both leapt and made a run for it. Transforming and went after Brawn.

"Do you realize we are so dead now?" Sunstreaker asked as he caught up with his brother, intertwining with traffic until they had made it from the parking lot, leaving a smoking Ironhide and a pissed off leader in their wake.

"I don't care, I want to get Mikaela back,"

* * *

_Ut Oh. Now what? Brawn has Mikaela and where did he take her? And I wonder if those twins really _are_ crazy lol_


	6. The Great Escape

**A/N: I down own Transformers, though I wish I did. **

_I know this one is kinda short, sorry bout that._

* * *

Mikaela was frustrated and angry, but that was not the only cause to her tears. She had witnessed what Optimus and Ironhide had done and it scared her. For some reason this Autobot parked himself not far from the action so she could see first hand. Apparently he was twisted, and to her, shouldn't even have been an Autobot. She remembered watching both brothers attack their leader, apparently they had no fear, or if they did, they hid it well. She hadn't seen them in action a lot, but when she did, they moved like 2 as one, and it was amazing, "Please, Let Sideswipe and Sunstreaker be ok," she whispered. The Autobot that had her grunted, "They are wanted under Cybertronian law, they will be lucky to make it out of this alive, all because of you,"

"Because of me? Because we love each other?"

"Yes, now quit your whining, I have taken you under custody to be questioned and tried under said law,"

"I am not Cybertronian and I am not on Cybertron, you cannot do this to me!"

"Bet me, Mikaela, Sideswipe made a big mistake, and an even bigger one going after Optimus Prime,"

Whoever this was that caught her not only had a very uncomfortable alt mode, but he was rude, "Lemme outta here!" She growled. Brawn didn't answer her, only kept driving. This only pissed her off more, tears of rage and worried streaming down her face, she lifted her foot and started yelling, her foot making contact with the dash hard. "I."

_KICK!_ _Ow_!

"Said."

_Slag_.

"Let."

_Ouch_! "Would you stop that already?"

"Me." Ignoring his question, she kept kicking, each time she spoke, her foot hit harder. Granted it was hurting her foot, but deep down it was satisfaction to hear the truck complaining. That was until the driver's seat was replaced by a rather tall looking man with brute arms and very muscled chest, he reached for her and pilled her, "Go?" he last statement was more of a squeak in surprise, "Stop kicking me, Mikaela,"

"Let me go!"

"It's not you I want only, it's also Sideswipe and his brother,"

"I won't let you get to him – Either of them!"

"Wow, such charm coming from a human, why do you protect them so? They aren't even human."

"Shut up you overgrown excuse for an Autobot!" she flailed her leg at him again, hitting the radio as she did, it crackled and sparked, "Bitch," Brawn growled.

"You won't get away with this, I hope they tear your spark from its core and feed it to the Decepticons, you bastard!"

"Ahhh, here he comes now," Brawn grinned, ignoring her insults, he hadn't, however, expected to see the yellow twin come out from behind the red one, "Sunstreaker," he growled, processor whirring as he started to plan some sort of escape, he knew he was done for if the twins got their hands on him. His accelerator hit the floor, causing Mikaela to be slammed into the headrest of the truck, "Better buckle up, this could get brutal," Brawn's voice was rather dark as he spoke.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were gaining fast on Brawn. There was no way he could outrun them. Sideswipe was heated. His body shaking as he shot past cars and trucks to get to the one he wanted, /Sunny, you take the left and I take the right?/

/What do you plan to do?/

There was no response, only a cold feeling that traveled through the link to him and he shuddered. He didn't like that feeling, even though he was the one reserved for the cold attitude, he didn't put it past Sideswipe to become violent. They were twins, so of course they shared some similarities, only Sunstreaker didn't hide it like Sideswipe did.

The twins both caught up to Brawn, but using what he had, he sideswiped the one that was nearer, Sunstreaker. Sunny was going far too fast for control and ended up spinning and ending up in a median. Oh it was on now. Brawn headed for Sideswipe next, who saw it coming and slammed on his brakes quickly, "Mikaela! Mikaela, I'm here!"

"Sideswipe!" She looked out the driver's side window and stared at the beaming red Lamborghini for the longest time, "Oh, I have a surprise for your boyfriend," Brawn suddenly spoke, he moved away from Sideswipe and headed into traffic, "Just give them a minute to get here," As she heard Brawn, she looked out the window to the currently empty red Lamborghini and started shaking her head, "No, Swipe, No! There's a trap! Stop!" She cried, but her words were not heard.

/You have only one chance to stop right now Brawn, / Sideswipe spoke through their comm.

/You're wanted, Sideswipe, it will not be me who is stopped, /

/Stop now or I swear you will not see the light of the next stellar cycle, / Sideswipe's voice was grim. Very dark, threatening. Sideswipe moved in on Brawn, deciding what to do. There wasn't a lot considering Mikaela was inside of the Autobot, but he was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Bumblebee, who was careening towards him, "Sideswipe!" The young bot yelled out. Bee's voice was heard by Sideswipe as he moved closer to brawn, he was coming right at him! In the middle of it all, Bee charged and transformed in mid air, missing the fray of cars as he spin in the air and reached for the Lamborghini's spoiler, stopping him dead and pulling him int the air. Sideswipe transformed as well, grabbing at Bumblebee with a ferocity unseen in him unless his own brother was in danger. He got the upper hand quickly and held Bee out at arm's length, glaring at him, "That wasn't too smart of you, Bee,"

Bee moved to get a grip on Sideswipe but was quickly held at bay as Brawn had stopped and instructed Mikaela to get out so he could apprehend Sideswipe. Mikaela did as she was told, but instead of just standing there, she moved away, running into nearby bushes. Sure it wouldn't hide her, she knew, but it gave her some cover as the Autobots duked it out with each other. She yelled and praised Sideswipe for catching Bee, and yelled again when Brawn went after him.

Sunstreaker and since recovered from the hit from earlier and was advancing on Brawn and Bumblebee, that is, until someone landed in front of his speeding body and stomped down on the nose of his hood, causing him not only to abruptly stop, but to flip in mid air. IT wasn't a pretty sight, and whoever it was grabbed the yellow warrior and pinned him, "Let's see how your brother does with your spark calling him, Sunstreaker," He knew that voice. It was none other than Ironhide himself. How had he gotten there so fast? No time for questions, he had to get out of the grip of the weapon specialist, "What do you plan to do old timer? Smash me until there's nothing left?"

Ironhide watched as Sideswipe held his own against Brawn and Bumblebee. It wasn't his first choice to want to harm to twins in any way, but he had to get Sideswipe to calm down so they could bring him back to base for trial, "No, Sunny, I don't. Transform!" he growled. Sunstreaker did no such thing, being held defiantly in his Lamborghini form, "Transform I said!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I am joking?" His grip tightened on the yellow warrior and he glared down on him, "I'll only do you more harm if you don't do this willingly, tell your brother to stand down!"

"Never!" Sunstreaker spun his wheels as he tried to get out of the death grip that Ironhide had on him, yelling profanities as the Autobot held harder. The yellow warrior suddenly transformed and attacked Ironhide's arm, the surprise causing Ironhide o let him go. Sunstreaker saw a vantage point and charged at his brother, communicating with him via their bond, Sideswipe put out his arm and Sunstreaker reached out, hooking his own arm, using their momentum to spin Sunstreaker, who kicked at Brawn hard, knocking him down and out, "We gotta get outta here, Sides, Optimus and Ironhide aren't far behind."

Sideswipe nodded, giving another glare down to Brawn who was twitching before looking up to find Mikaela, "Mika! Come on, it's time to go!" he called and Mikaela came running from the bushes. They both transformed and booked, running for their very lives.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Will they finally get away so Sides can Mika can have some quality time together? Guess we will have to see. Pretty hard knowing Decepticons and the Autobot forces are after ya, huh?_


	7. Mikaela's Thoughts

**A/N: Don't own, refer to ch 1 if you REALLY feel the need to see it.**

_Alas, another story update. Wow, I feel like I am on a roll. If this seems rushed or choppy, mind me, it's getting late and I am tired and this was done on the fly... lol_

_I hope it's up to all of your expectations! Sorry for the delay! Really!_

_Sorry for having it so short. But I guess something is better than nothing, hey?  
_

* * *

They had finally lost the other Autobots and were driving like mad down a local highway. Police would go after them, but as soon as they tried, they would go faster, losing them in the mass amounts of cars. Mikaela had long fallen asleep in the passenger side of the Lamborghini, and Sideswipe took the moment to talk to his brother, who was only a car's length behind him, "You know," Sideswipe started, "things would be a lot simpler if Optimus would just allow nature to take its course,"

"Ha," the sarcastic laugh boomed at Sideswipe and Sideswipe glanced at Mikaela, hoping his brother didn't wake her. When she didn't stir, he continued to listen to the pessimist of the two, "you think? And _who_, by Primus is going to ask him for that? He already wants us… bad," Sunstreaker paused, "bad enough to come for us himself,"

"Yeah? So? Maybe we can make some kind of agreement with him, meet on a happy medium, so to speak."

"Like…?" Sunstreaker drawled out sarcastically.

"Oh, I dunno," Sideswipe had that familiar tone to his voice and Sunstreaker picked up on it immediately.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Can the deadpanned reply.

"Maybe send you to talk to him,"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind!?" Sideswipe cringed from the small outburst.

"Probably," Sideswipe reconsidered his idea, "We can try over the link. As bad as they want to exile us, we are the pair that he can't afford to lose. He would be losing big time to lose us,"

"I know," Sunstreaker commented.

"First thing tomorrow I will hail them." Sideswipe said as he pulled off an exit. They were in no man's land, it wasn't like they would be easily found out here, "Where are we going?" Sunstreaker asked as they pulled onto another street.

"Sorry, Sunny, I took some damage earlier against Ironhide and Brawn, I need to recoup." Sideswipe answered.

"Stop calling me that," The yellow twin sighed, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I can help in some way," Sunstreaker's voice held an edge to it, showing he was not happy that Sideswipe had kept that tidbit of info to himself.

"We were too busy escaping?"

"Likely story," His brother replied with doubt.

The twins pulled into a parking lot of an old beat up gas station. For sure, they would get looks, but right now, they didn't care. Both of them wanted rest, Sideswipe more than Sunstreaker, even though Sunstreaker had taken on damage, it apparently wasn't as bad as Sideswipe himself. He scanned his brother and found that he was leaking energon from several places and there were a few loose wires and such. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

The red twin turned off his engine. Being that it was a cool night, he kept his interior warm for his sleeping cargo. He couldn't use his holo-form to comfort her right now, so he just relaxed as he waned in and out of sleep, "Hey bro?" he ask with sleepiness in his voice.

"Yeah, Sides?"

"You… you're not mad at me are you?"

"For what?"

"For falling for Mika," Sideswipe said gently, "for dragging you into this,"

"You know, on normal grounds I would say yes, but I want to see you happy, Sides, and if she does the job, then so be it,"

"Thanks, bro," Sides hesitated, "you know that means a lot to me coming from you," He drifted into recharge after that comment, his auto repair systems taking over.

Sunstreaker didn't go into recharge so quickly. He watched his brother, considering all they had been through for the girl. They became refugees from their own faction. They assaulted an officer – well officer_s_. He realized it then that his brother wasn't going to give her up so easily. As he thought about his systems slowly started to wind down until he, himself started into his recharge cycle. They both felt safe, neither figured anyone would find them here.

In the cool of the night, Mikaela woke. She realized she had been sleeping in a very uncomfortable position when she did and really needed to stretch her legs. She looked around outside, realizing that they weren't moving, yet she could hear a very soft hum coming from him. Whatever it was, she didn't know, but one thing was for certain; she needed to stretch her legs.

"Sideswipe?" she asked in a whisper. Usually this would rouse him, but he didn't respond, "Sideswipe, you awake?" Again he didn't respond. Well it wasn't like she needed his help to get out, she would take a short walk around to stretch her whole body. She didn't know the time, so who knew how long she'd been curled in the awkward ball. She reached for the door handle and pulled. Again Sideswipe didn't stir. Odd. She pushed the door up and out and moved from him, shutting the door with a soft click as she proceeded to stretch. Her muscles seemed to enjoy the stretch and when she was done, she looked around. There was nothing but the gas station, which didn't seem to have been in operation for years and woods behind it. She figured they were in the country somewhere. She shrugged it off as she walked towards it, looking at various things as she did.

Sunstreaker hadn't been alerted to her moving around, his systems to bare minimal. He had taken damage himself, but wouldn't admit that to his brother. Mikaela turned slightly, the moon showing off both of the exotics as she stared. They were such beauties sitting there in the darkness. She couldn't help but smile at them both. Especially the red one. He eyes locked onto the car and she couldn't tear them away from him. He was the epitome of what she had dreamed of – minus the being-a-robot-that-could-turn-into-a-car, but it was fine to her. Her eyes stared a moment longer before she decided to walk further on, looking about and still stretching. She also realized she was getting hungry.

In the woods she heard crickets and other wildlife scurrying around, her gaze fixed on the area for a moment. She was still on high alert. No one knew when a Decepticon or Autobot would come, and she took every precaution. She wasn't about to let the one she loved be taken because of something so silly, nor attacked because of his faction. She shook her head as she thought about it. Why was Optimus being so closed minded? Honestly he didn't think something like this wouldn't happen, did he? Surely he would have been more lenient. He growled out loud. Maybe she could go to him privately and ask him about it. What was the harm in asking. Maybe she'd get a bit of answers too while she was at it.

She decided to walk back to the two that saved her ass back with Brawn and sat down beside Sideswipes right front tire. If he needed the rest, she wasn't about to interrupt his recharge. All the while she kept thinking. Again her mind went to thinking of her and him. She knew it was one of the most bizarre things she had ever encountered, but one cannot chose the one their heart desires, and thus the both fell for each other. As far as she was concerned, as long as they were both happy, who cares what others thought. She knew they would find out sooner or later, and she preferred the latter. A lot of her friends were stuck up and she didn't think for one moment that they would accept her and Sideswipe's relation, even if Optimus would finally allow it, her friends would probably be appalled by it. She didn't care, however. Let them think what they wanted. He was the exotic type in more than one way. At this, she found herself smirking as she rested against his tire.

For about 2 hours she thought about what could possibly blossom in this new relationship, and she found herself smiling more than once. Being this relationship was quite different. He was an alien, for goodness sake – a giant one at that. She also found herself blushing at other thoughts that crossed her mind. A small chuckle escaped her as she pondered on the thoughts, entertaining them for a short time before they finally went to one thing.

Sideswipe's predicament. How was he handling all of this? Would he be happy? Could she give him all he wanted or needed? She was only human and him a giant robot. She knew things would be rocky, she hadn't expected the entire Autobot fleet to be after them for the start of rockiness, but for him, she would deal with whatever came at them, protect him as best she could and give him all the love he deserved. She only hoped it would be enough and that she wasn't setting herself up for a failure. She turned her head slightly to look alongside the gleaming Lamborghini and sighed, then turned back around to stare at the forest.

Either way, it was worth every second of it. She smiled again and leaned her head on his fender. She enjoyed the closeness, even if he was recharging. She felt his warm exoskeleton against her head. Any other vehicle would be cold, but he was no ordinary car, and to her, he was her world and she his.

* * *

_Next Chappy: Hmmm... I wonder..._


	8. Optimus Concedes

**A/N:** Don't own nothing but the plot.

_The next installment to this story. Be prepared._

_"italics" _- talking on Autobot Comm._  
_

* * *

Morning came rather quickly for the trio, and Mikaela had since crawled back into the Red Lamborghini's cabin when she started to get cold, noting a long time ago how his cabin was always warm, no matter what the temperature was outside. Sideswipe had not moved or made any sign that he was awake. She drifted in and out of sleep as she thought about everything they had been through. Was there some way that Optimus would accept them for what was happening? One cannot control who they fall in love with, being a giant robot from another planet or not. Why had he placed that stupid law anyways? She sighed as sleep took her.

About 30 minutes later, Sideswipe started to slowly online. His body and systems humming to life as he felt his repairs had been done. Now… to wake his brother.

"SUNSTREAKER!" Sideswipe yelled over their private line. He about laughed when he saw the yellow Lamborghini behind him jerk awake, "Frag you," came the dry reply.

"Aww, are you not the morning person, Sunny?" Sideswipe cooed sarcastically.

"Don't call me that," He started to sound like a broken record, and knew damned well he would say it over and over again for the rest of his life, for no matter how much he despised the nickname, his brother called him that all the time, "Get Optimus," Sunstreaker groaned as he continued to online his systems.

"Yeah," Sideswipe replied with dread, switching channels until he was on the Autobot frequency, he was met by a sudden burst of data and Prowl's voice, _"Where the frag are you two?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know,"_ Sideswipe responded briskly, _"I don't want to talk to you, Prowl, get me Optimus Prime,"_ Sideswipe demanded.

"_And just who are you to be demanding? You're not even an Autobot anymore!"_ That stung.

"_Listen, just …. Just let me talk to him, alright?" _

Another voice cut in the line, _"Sideswipe, I am here, what is it you want?"_

"_It's simple, Prime_," the twin replied, _"For you to accept that nature takes its course. There is no logical reason for you to have such a silly law in the first place."_

"_I do for the safety of the humans and for the Autobots. You should not be questioning my authority. A law is a law,"_

"_A law is law,"_ Sideswipe mocked with a sneer, _"Optimus, don't you get it? Don't you care for your fellow Autobots and want to see them happy?"_

"_Of course, I do, Sideswipe,"_

"_Then why are you being so stubborn and not thinking about other's feelings?"_

_Wow, bro, you are being _really _bold._ Sunstreaker thought as he listened to the conversation.

"_Stubborn and not thinking?"_ Optimus' voice had a small growl in it, telling Sideswipe that perhaps he had gone too far with the Leader, _"I'm trying to protect all of the Autobots and humans. How do I know what could possibly come out of a relation with a human?"_

"_That's the point. You don't know. Are you afraid?"_

"_No,"_

"Careful bro, you're gonna make him mad,"

"And he isn't already anyway?" Sides retorted.

"_Then let me and Mika be together and let me and my bother back in your ranks again."_ Sideswipe sighed, "You and I both know it would cripple the Autobots in battle should you lose us completely." Sideswipe held that trump.

Optimus was silent on the other line. Sideswipe knew that silence. He knew he was right.

"_Sideswipe,"_ there was a sigh, he could hear it, _"You realize what happens to us when we lose a spark mate, correct?"_

"_I am not mated with her_…" a sharp grin that Optimus couldn't see as he glanced at Mikaela, _"yet,"_

There was another long silence, and Sideswipe spoke to his brother instead, "I think I got him,"

"Probably. But you know how many of the others are going to be peeved?"

"Do I really look like I care?" Sideswipe looked out the back window of the car with his holo-form, a dark grin on his face.

"Humph,"

"_Sideswipe, what you are asking is illogical. But if it's what you want. If it will make you happy, I will lift this law to all of the Autobots, not only you."_

"_Y-you mean it? Really?"_ _Wow, that was fast._ The red twin thought to himself, still unsure if Optimus may have been playing a practical joke on him.

"_Would I have said otherwise?"_ It was a dry reply, but it had a hint of amusement to it.

"_Are we safe to return to base then, sir?"_ Sideswipe questioned, uneasy at the fact that the others might wanna tear into them both.

"_I will alert everyone about the change in plans, Sideswipe, proceed when you can,"_ came the final reply.

Sideswipe's body was nearly vibrating in excitement. The vibration alone had startled Mikaela. When Sideswipe saw her rouse, he flickered his hologram to life, and he had a grin on his face that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous, "Oh, you're awake, I have great news, Mika!"

"What's that, Sides?"

"Optimus is gonna allow us to continue our relation. He is calling off the others and we are welcome back into the ranks!" He reached over and touched her hand lightly, she instinctively curled her fingers around his. A broad smile crept onto her face, "That's so great, Sides!" She reached over and hugged him. His strong arms came around her waist as he pulled her to him, over the shifter and over the center console.

Sunstreaker sat back watching the exchange. He had never seen his brother so happy and it pleased him.

A deep worry, however, started creeping its way into his processor. What if Mikaela took his brother from him? What if he alienated him? Sunstreaker let out what could only be thought of as a rev in frustration as these new feelings came at him.

The rev got the wanted attention and both Sides and Mika turned their heads to glance at the yellow car sitting there, "What? Can't I enjoy a moment with her?" Sides commented cheekily through their link and then faced Mika again, "Mika, I am not sure how far the word love goes in human terms, but I wish I could tell you in our own."

She gave him a coy smile, "Really? She then turned her head and glanced at Sunstreaker again, then looked back to Sideswipe, "I love you, Sides. Maybe later you can tell me how it is you Cybertronians tell your love, hmm?" She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Sides, still somewhat unfamiliar with the motion, only followed, returning the kiss.

Their kiss was short lived when Suddenly, out of apparently nowhere, Sideswipe's front need was suddenly smashed into by another body. It was that damned cruiser who just apparently would not die. Mikaela lurched from the sudden force and slammed her head off the windshield, effectively knocking her unconscious as she slumped against the dash and went over, her head landing in his lap.

"Fuck you, Decepticon!" Sideswipe roared, but his attention was also on his girl, who was now in his arms. Without even thinking, he grabbed her and started pulling back, wanting to protect her as Barricade went to slam him again and started to transform, "You can't catch me!" he cried as he burnt rubber and ran, Sunstreaker staying behind.

"Sunstreaker, let's go!" Sideswipe yelled.

"No! I am gonna gut this fragger!" He roared and Sideswipe heard the resounding crash of bodies clashing, "Get her out of here!"

_"Optimus, come in!_" Sideswipe yelled over the pain of his nose and the pain he felt for his hurt girl.

_"What is it, Sideswipe?"_ Optimus asked.

_"Barricade is at it again! He just hit me full force, Mika is out cold in my lap, I am on my way there to you, please, have Ratchet ready to receive her!"_

_"Did your brother get away also?"_

_"No, he is still engaged in battle with him to distract him from me," _

Sideswipe almost hiccuped with a snicker. He knew that Sunstreaker was a force for Barricade to reckon with. He had no longer said that, and another vehicle came at him from behind, going as fast as he was which happened to be around 120 mph at the time. He saw them coming and saw their fender transform into a launcher, "Slag," Sideswipe cursed as he prepared for evasive maneuvers, gripping Mikaela tightly so she didn't move too much, using his holo-form as a shield for the impacts he knew were coming as he performed the moves needed to avoid getting hit. He dodged the first one without incident, but the second one that came didn't miss its mark as it hit him right in the rear bumper, shattering it to oblivion with such force it caused the entire ass end of his alt mode to fly upwards as parts flew, forcing his nose to rub on the pavement violently. He let out a hiss of pain as he felt his ass end go higher and higher and he clamped down on Mikaela harder, realizing he was going to flip. There were no other attacks on him as his body flew through the air, other parts of his mangled body flying with him or landing before him twisting into a sideways barrel roll in the air before finally falling to the ground with a loud crunch and sliding on the roof. It was as if Murphy was smiling down upon him. No one wanted that. He didn't think his luck could get any worse as he slipped, he hit a bump and he realized with horror that the worst was yet to come as he flipped sideways and through the air again landing with an abrupt stop against a guard rail in the opposite side traffic with a semi coming right at him. More red parts landing with him, including a busted up fender.

"Mikaela," He whispered harshly as his holo-form flickered then abruptly went out, dropping the girl with a loud thud in his interior. The last thing he saw was the semi suddenly jackknifing as it approached, much too fast to stop before hitting him.

Sunstreaker hadn't heard the crash, but he knew something was horribly wrong when his spark lurched violently in his chest. He fought off Barricade even harder, who he had effectively torn an arm off of already, "You shithead, don't you ever die?!" He growled as he pushed the Decepticon backwards, causing him to fall off of the road, giving Sunstreaker the advantage he needed to peel off, headed in the direction of his brother, "Sideswipe?" He called.

No answer.

"SIDESWIPE!" He cried out louder, thinking he wouldn't hear him. He quickly approached where he had seen red parts strewn all over the road, "Fuck," he snorted and looked about. He suddenly turned his attention to the other side of the road when he heard the tires of a semi squealing and he saw his brother in the way and knew from his point there was no stopping the truck from hitting him, "NO!" He cried out, transforming right there, cringing and turning his head violently from the loud crash and heard the screeching of metal grinding on the ground, "Sides," he said in a whisper as he turned his head slightly to look, his shoulder slumping as his optics went wide, seeing Mikaela lying half in and half out of his brother.

* * *

_Hey, I warned you. Man, can't these boys catch a break? Just when you think everything is going right. Murphy isn't really nice..._

_Next chapter: Aftermath_


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Ok, It's 2 am, I'm not retyping it... Na na!

**A/N:** The next chappy to this story. Holy crap, over 50 reviews! *faints!* Thanks to you all for your reviews! Much loves!

_You know what? Check out that www(dot)audiofanfic(dot)com to see - wait... not see, HEAR! our very own 's Leah Wood's Tinman. Gives a while different and kick ass perspective to her story here!_ _Hell, some of you writers should go and subit your work there too! It sounds kick ass!_

_*cough* On with the story, eh?_

* * *

_"O-Optimus,"_ Sunstreaker's voice caught in his vocal processors.

_"Sunstreaker, did you take care of Barricade?"_

_"Optimus get Ratchet,"_ Sunstreaker said in an ear whisper. The waver in Sunstreaker's voice was noticed immediately, the leader knew something had gone horribly wrong.

_"Sunstreaker, tell me what is going on,"_ Optimus asked, _"We are already en route due to Sideswipe's call, are you functioning alright?"_

_"I… I am functioning minimally,"_ Sunstreaker admitted. After chasing off anyone who dared come near him, he had picked up his brother while Mikaela lay softly in his other hand and pulled him from the center of the road, in case more cars came. He cringed as his brother's still form grated across the black top, scraped against the now shattered glass and parts fell off of him as if they had only been glued on. He glanced to his brother's prone body and the small nearly lifeless body he held cupped in his hands, careful not to damage her further. It was a miracle she was even still alive, but he didn't know how long she would last. He was torn as he could feel Sideswipe fighting within their bond, struggling to stay alive.

_"Soldier, report!"_ Optimus suddenly demanded over the comm. link.

_"Sir, Sideswipe is in…"_ The yellow brother's hesitation made Optimus worry even more, flooring it even faster, _"He's in real bad shape."_ Still his voice was like a whisper, _"I got here too late. After whatever caused him to get into an accident, he was hit head on by a semi."_ His voice spoke volumes. Optimus could hear the strain in the yellow brother's voice, _"I have Mikaela after I took her from his form before any more damage to could come to her. She has a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and she's bleeding from her head."_

The news got Ratchet and First Aid gunning their engines, pulling out in front of the pack and pulling away rapidly to get to the scene as fast as they could.

_"Sunstreaker, report on Sideswipe,"_ Ratchet's voice called through the comm. link.

_"Uh…"_ he looked to his brother's body, frowning, _"His spark is erratic, fading, down to 47% capacity and falling. His armor is completely wrecked… He was hit in his alt form."_

A soft 'hmm' came across the link, _"We will be there ETA 3 minutes, can you hang on that long, Sunstreaker?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Sunstreaker whispered harshly, _"hurry Ratchet, Mikaela is in a lot worse shape, she needs a hospital,"_

While Sunstreaker waited, he watched cars go by, some slowing down to view the accident and the Autobot sitting with something cupped close to his chest. No one dared get out, the twins were knew well, and a lot of people were more afraid of them than the Decepticons themselves.

"Wow, that Lamborghini should get a 20 star rating in a crash test!" someone suddenly yelled from a car. Sunstreaker's optics flared as the person suddenly saw him, "Oh shit," He suddenly said, ducking into the passenger seat as low as he could.

The others arrived rather quickly and Ratchet went to work assessing damage and had First Aid take Mikaela to the nearest hospital. It was easy since First Aid was much like Ratchet, except he was an actual ambulance.

Ratchet continued to work with Sideswipe, getting all the readings he could and going to work on saving his life. Luckily, he could get the red twin's spark stable quicker than what Sunstreaker's dire call had made it sound, "Let's get him back to base," He looked to Optimus, who had already had a trailer, "I will finish up there," he turned to Sunstreaker, speaking carefully, "He's not out of the woods just yet. Lets go,"

As quickly as all of the Autobots had arrived on the scene, they were all gone just as fast. The only proof that anyone was even there was the foot imprint in the ground next to the road. Otherwise it looked like a normal accident. They didn't need the extra, unwanted publicity. The Autobots were always quick to clean up their messes, unlike the Decepticons who left destruction in their wake no matter where they were or went.

About half an hour arrived them back at the base and Ratchet carried Sideswipe to his med bay with Sunstreaker's help. He hadn't chased the yellow warrior away from the bay this time, knowing he could go into hysteria should something suddenly happen to his brother. Keeping him with him would keep his attention on his brother rather than going off in a frantic fit.

The medic quickly went to work, prying off armor of the red warrior as he went to work assessing how he was hit, where and by how much force. Sunstreaker cringed deeply when Ratchet peeled his armor away like paper. He continued to pull until all that was his outer armor was lying in the corner and he reached into Sideswipe's chest and triggered his transformation. Sunstreaker watched with curiosity, "He gonna be ok, Ratchet?"

"No questions. If you want to stay, you best remain quiet so I can work," Ratchet replied briskly.

Sunstreaker moved closer to his brother ,watching him while Ratchet worked, "To be honest, Sunstreaker, he took a hit, but he should be alright," Ratchet pulled a few wires and cauterized a few energon lines, "he's extremely lucky he was turned where he was or both of them would already be dead." Ratchet spoke gruffly as he went to work with both hands inside the red twin's chest. He cringed and pulled a few more wires and soldered them before putting them back and then went to work on repairing the damaged spark chamber, which wasn't in all that bad of shape.

* * *

"_This is Autobot First Aid. I have a girl, age around 23. Name: Mikaela Banes. She was involved in a car accident. She has several lower rib fractures, her wrist is fractured in many places, requires immediate setting, her skill has also has a hairline fracture at the frontal lobe, but her injuries are not only there. From a deep internal scan, her brain has begun to swell. My ETA is 4 minutes."_ Was sent to the nearest hospital.

"Thank you, First Aid, we will have a crash cart ready."

Back at the hospital the girl was brought in via an Autobot ambulance, and he filled them in the rest of the way as to her condition, however the accident had been deemed classified. They thanked him. They rolled the stretcher down the corridor towards emergency and brought her right into her own space and closed off the curtains to prying eyes. She wouldn't remain there long, as they were already prepping her for surgery for all of her broken bones and to hopefully calm the swelling of the girls brain.

* * *

Back at the base, a few days had passed and Sideswipe was starting to come around. He woke slowly, bringing his optics online to find Sunstreaker – no surprise there – and Ratchet standing over him, "Primus and all that is holy, you two are an opticsore with those colors!" He blurted out shielding his optics dramatically.

"Well, glad you're feeling better," Sunstreaker smirked.

Ratchet just shook his head.

"Better? I feel like I was hit by a semi!"

"That's because you were, dipshit," Sunstreaker answered.

"Figures," Sideswipe answered. His mind suddenly realized something very wrong and he leapt from his seat, "Mika!" He cried out.

"Whoa, whoa, bro, she's at the hospital, First Aid brought her,"

"Is… is she alright?"

"First Aid reported to me within the first few minutes he had arrived at the hospital a few days ago,"

Sideswipe gave Ratchet a glare, "And…?"

"And…" Ratchet let out what could only be construed as a sigh, "She had a fractured wrist, fractured ribs and a hairline skull fracture, and she is in ICU now,"

Sideswipe was partially relieved to hear that she at least had survived, but his relief soon turned to guilt, "I never expected Dead End to arrive. I did my best to protect her,"

"So bro, now that you're finally awake, tell us what happened,"

"Well," he started, "I had started running from Barricade but Dead End arrived from absolutely nowhere and got me in the aft with missiles. After a hard landing, the last thing I remember was holding Mikaela for dear life as… a…" he paused, "Slag, she was in me when that truck hit?"

Ratchet and Sunstreaker both nodded. Sideswipe looked down in sadness, "I want to go see her,"

"Sideswipe, there are some... complications you should be aware of," Ratchet spoke, his voice showing his worry.

"And that is?" He asked.

"She sustained some brain damage to her hippocampal formation, and she has yet to awaken,"

What the slag is a 'hippocampal formation'? "Well won't she wake up soon?"

"Humans are… different. Their brains, if damaged may cause them to go into a deep sleep; one they cannot be woken from called a coma. They had put her into a medicated coma for now, but there is no telling what damages her brain sustained until she wakes on her own."

"I want to be there,"

"They won't wake her for a few days yet."

"I'm going," he went to get up, only to find himself completely naked and he gasped, "Ratchet, what did you do to me?" he gave the medic an accusatory side glare.

"I had to remove all of your outer armor," Ratchet returned the glare with one if his own.

"I'm naked!"

"So re-form your armor, nimrod," Sunstreaker's voice cut in.

"Oh yeah," he said as if he'd suddenly had a huge epiphany. Within a few moments he was red again, glanced to Sunstreaker and then to Ratchet, "I'm outta here!" he suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room dodging the wrath of the medic as he bolted towards the door and left, headed for the hospital that Mikaela was at.

Sunstreaker quickly followed his brother, both hell bent on the hospital, "Hey, Sunny?"

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker quipped.

"Which hospital did they take her to?" Sideswipe asked a bit shyly.

"Primus," Sunstreaker sighed, "Follow me,"

Both of them arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later and their holo matter forms projected as they made to get out of the cars and headed towards the building, "Why do we even pretend? It's not like they don't see the emblems on our armor," Sideswipe asked as they walked past humans who were staring at their bodies.

"Maybe they think we are just humans driving us,"

"Whatever," Sideswipe waved his brother off and headed for the receptionist, "Um… can you tell me where ICU is?" he asked her.

The woman behind the counter about swooned over the two men who walked into the place and stood before her, "Um…" she paused to stare at them a moment ,"Follow the corridor till you see the sign," she said.

Both of the men nodded and walked off, and she couldn't help but stare after them.

Quickly the pair made it to the ICU and was greeted by another receptionist, "Can I help you two?"

"Uh, yeah," Sideswipe piped up, "I'm here to see Mikaela Banes,"

"Mikaela?" She asked, "Are you a relative?"

"You could say that," Sideswipe nodded.

"Your name?"

"Uh… Mr. Swipe." He answered dumbly and glared at his brother who had elbowed him and smirked.

Sunstreaker held his hand over the side of this mouth towards Sideswipe and mouthed, 'boyfriend' to her and she only nodded, "One minute please. Take a seat." She pointed behind them. Both of them sighed and headed to the room where a few people sat and found their own places.

"Mr. Swipe? That's original,"

"Shut up," Sideswipe hissed.

A few minutes later, the woman came out to them, "Mr. Swipe?"

He looked up to her, "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Follow me please,"

"He goes," he pointed towards his brother.

She nodded, "This way," she headed to a door and nodded to the other girl behind the glass, who pressed a button admitting them.

* * *

_Next Chappy: Mikaela wakes up..._


	10. Lapsus Memoriae

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, do you _really_ think I would be writing about it on fanfics? :P

_Don't forget tot check my profile for a few sites that are noteworthy. **Audiofanfic **definitely needs more contributors! Help them become on top!_

_Seems Someone had it out for the brothers. What will happen between Mikaela and Sideswipe now?_

* * *

"The attack was successful, I take it?"

"Sideswipe was heavily damaged, the human within him sustained heavy damage as well,"

"That doesn't answer my question. Without one twin, the other will not function, did you kill Sideswipe?"

"Not as far as I know," Dead End lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I see, so you failed me!" Starscream glared, "Failure is _not_ an option!"

"I – I'm sorry Starscream! I had to get out of there before the heat got too bad. Sunstreaker had already taken on Barricade-"

"Speaking of that," Starscream interrupted and turned his head looking for the shock trooper, finding him missing, "Where is that piece of slag?"

"He's in repairs, sir, Sunstreaker did a number on him," Dead End supplied.

"See that those two are taken out of commission. Take the rest of the team with you if you must. Isolate them and desecrate them!"

"But Starscream-"

"How many times must I tell you that it's _Lord _Starscream to you?"

"Lord Starscream, the twins are like taking on the full Autobot force themselves!"

"I don't care what it takes," Starscream snarled, his hand balling into an angered fist, "first we take the twins then the Autobots will fall,"

"S-sir, if I may?" Dead End looked at Starscream questioningly.

"Yes?"

"The girl, I think her name is Mikaela. She is a big issue with Sideswipe. I think that if we capture her, the twins will bend to our will,"

"Not Sunstreaker, I know him well, but you have a very good point," Starscream turned his head to look at Thundercracker, "Go get that fleshling Mikaela. No harm is to come to her, do you understand?"

Thundercracker nodded slowly as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning, "Do you know where she is?"

"Do I_ look_ like I know?" Starscream asked with a snarky attitude.

"By the injuries she had sustained, it would be assumed she was brought to a local hospital," Dead End offered.

Starscream nodded to Dead End, "Very well, Dead End, you start your search at the hospitals until you find her," the Commander growled, "If you must, take Runabout and Runamuck with you,"

"Yes, Lord Starscream," Dead End nodded as he contacted the other Stunticons through their private communications link.

"Report to me when you have found her and I will send Thundercracker to retrieve her,"

* * *

A few days later, it was time to wake Mikaela from her drug induced coma. Much to the chagrin of the doctors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe demanded to be there at her waking. They both stood off to the side of where the humans worked, watching diligently. The doctor who had been caring for her entered with a syringe. Both of the twins saw the needle as he approached her IV tubing, "This should be pretty quick," He pressed the needle into the foam and administered the medicine, "and now, we wait," he said as he put the needle in the designated box made specifically for them.

About 4 minutes passed by and Mikaela's eyes started to flutter. Sideswipe stepped closer, a large smile on his face as he watched her come to. Sunstreaker continued to lean on the far wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Mikaela?" Sideswipe whispered as her eyes still fluttered.

_Mikaela. I know that name._

Her eyes opened halfway and she looked at the ceiling, then to her side, seeing doctors and nurses. She assessed what was going on by the look of the IV and the room. She was in the hospital. How had she gotten here?

"Mikaela, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, hoping she was cognitive as he hoped she was. She didn't answer him but continued to look around. Two men that were apparently not part of the doctors and nurses watched her. She squinted but didn't say anything at first.

"Mikaela!" Sideswipe couldn't hold back his excitement. He leaned forward and she watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to do. When he didn't approach any more, she looked back towards the doctors, "What happened?" She asked slowly.

"You were in an auto accident," one of the nurses supplied.

She breathed slowly, thinking on it. She didn't remember it.

Sideswipe was nearly busting out of his holo-matter seams. He couldn't believe she was ok. She watched the nurses and doctors start to leave the room when they found she would be alright.

Sunstreaker pushed himself off of the wall and approached, still standing behind Sideswipe, "It was pretty bad, got you out of there in one piece."

"Ar – are you a doctor?" She asked him. Sunstreaker gave her a blank look, "Mika, it's me,"

She looked back at Sideswipe, "You're a doctor too? Why aren't you in scrubs?"

Sideswipe felt the worst dread he could overcome his spark, and he suddenly frowned, "Mika, it's me, Sideswipe."

"Side… Sideswipe?" She asked, wracking her brain, coming up with a complete blank, "That's a strange nick name,"

"That's not a nickname, don't you remember, Mika?" He asked her, his face twisting into a mournful grimace, dread already filling his spark. Ratchet had warned about complications.

"No," she said simply, eying the one behind Sideswipe. Sideswipe turned to look at his brother, "Get the doc bot,"

Sunstreaker nodded, opening a connection with Ratchet, _"Hey… Something is wrong with Mika,"_ he said.

"_Like what, Sunstreaker?"_

"_Like She doesn't remember us."_ Was his only answer.

"_Slag,"_ ratchet responded, _"Tell the doctor there, I will be there shortly,"_ And the line went dead.

Sideswipe still couldn't accept what was happening, "Mika, come on, how can you forget the twins of terror?"

"I don't know any twins," She seemed to be getting irritated, "Why are you in my room?"

"Mika, I'm your friend," Sideswipe answered, "Would be spark mate if you'd have me,"

"Spark… mate? What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion written all over her face, "What's a Sparkmate?"

Sunstreaker reached for his brother's arm, "Come on, we need to get the doctor," his voice hinted the need to leave.

"Tell me you at least remember the Autobots," Sideswipe pleaded.

"Auto_who_?"

Sideswipe's face took on a look of horror. No! This couldn't be!

"Sideswipe, let's go!" Sunstreaker pulled but Sideswipe yanked his arm free violently.

"You… you really don't know, do you?" He asked as his spark sank.

"Really, I don't. Now if neither of you are hospital personnel, I ask that you kindly remove yourselves from my room,"

Anguish took on the red twin's face, "Please, Mika, you gotta remember something!"

"I remember high school," she stated simply.

Her eyes took on a more dangerous look, "Whoever you are, I want you to leave,"

"But," Sideswipe went to plead, but her finger went up threatening to call security, "I said out," she pointed weakly towards the door.

"Let's go now, bro!" Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe hard, yanking the red twin from the side of Mikaela's bed nearly pulling him onto his ass, "We don't want to scare her," He continued to pull until Sideswipe caught himself on his feet and picked himself up and followed, walking very slowly, "Sunny," He pleaded gently, his head hung low. Sunstreaker could feel the torrent of emotions flooding through his brother's spark and it pained him. He frowned at Sideswipe, "Stop calling me that. Come on,"

"But Sunny,"

"Not right now," Sunstreaker rebuked as he continued to pull his distraught brother until they were out of sight and Sideswipe fizzled out of existence, leaving Sunstreaker to talk to the doctors.

"Hello, yeah," Sunstreaker walked up to the nurses' station, "Mikaela is having a little trouble remembering us, is there something wrong with her brain functions?"

The doctor who had been standing there spoke up, "I will check into it." He said as he went through a file, "She may have sustained a bout of amnesia. Considering where the brain damage was sustained, it's not surprising."

"She doesn't remember either of us at all!"

"Listen, kid, right now, the best thing to do is leave her be,"

Had he just called him _kid_? The nerve! Sunstreaker stormed toward the door where he fizzled out of existence before he exited, knowing he had a hurt brother to contend with.


	11. I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.. Clear?

Another chapter for Forbidden by Law. hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

Sideswipe sat in the parking lot for 2 days now, refusing to leave. Sunstreaker was hurting for his brother. He had never seen him in this condition before and it worried him. The sharing of their sparks allowed him to feel every pain and cry his brother would emit. A few times Sideswipe had seen Mikaela walk past the window but she never remained there long. She never saw him because he was parked out of her sight.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

"Sideswipe, we need to get back to base,"

"No." was the curt reply. The red Lamborghini refused to move. When someone had walked by the car, they even had mentioned that if it wasn't moved, it would be towed. Sideswipe would wait until the tow truck was there to move him.

"Sides, you need to recharge," Sunstreaker tried again.

"No," another dark and curt reply. Sunstreaker had never felt the darkness and pain his brother threw at him when he replied. Deep down he was really worried that something was wrong with him. He settled on his tires as he waited for his brother to budge as night fell.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

The next morning, Sunstreaker woke to Sideswipe not being next to him and searched frantically for him. It didn't take long to find him sitting in the middle of the parking lot. His scanners were full on Mikaela's room. Making sure she was safe, hoping she would remember. His scanners stared as she came to the window. It pained him just to see her as banged up as she was, but at least she was alive.

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,_

Mikaela stopped right in front of the window, her gaze averted to the red Lamborghini sitting in the lot. It was a beautiful Italian machine. The color was a deep red as it could get. She leaned on the sill to take in all of the panels and fenders, the wheels, everything. Her love for cars overtook her logic as to why such a car sat in the hospital's parking lot. She stared longingly at it. Wondering how it handled, how it moved, how it's sleek body would feel under her touch. It must be one graceful machine.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

Sideswipe just stared into her eyes, his entire being fixed on her. He, himself, held a longing for her, only the longing was much different. He missed her so much and wished that she would come to her senses. He was so confused the day she threw him and his brother out of the room. He wished so badly to touch her again, to hold her, to comfort her and make her a part of his long life.

_When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

Sideswipe suddenly brought his holo-form to life and got out of the vehicle. He stood there a moment, staring down at his bright red body before he turned and leaned on the door. He still hadn't looked up, afraid he would chase her away. He kept his body's scanners on her, watching to see her reaction. Still she hadn't moved, only continued to watch. Finally his soft blue eyes went up and met with hers. For a long moment, both stared into the other's eyes without so much as a flinch. He was the first to drop his gaze from her and he lowered his head and shook his head before he got back into the car and shut off the holo-form.

Mikaela puckered a brow at the man in the red Lamborghini and his odd actions but shrugged them off as she watched as a second Lamborghini moved up and parked next to the red one. She knew she recognized him from a couple of days ago. She was sure it was him. The one she had kicked out of her room days ago. Absentmindedly she waited for someone to get out of the car, but it only shut off and sat there. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Her thoughts on the cars torn away as she turned, "Come in," she said gently. The door creaked open, allowing her doctor to step in, "How are you feeling, Mikaela?"

She smiled and moved away from the window, "Got a bit of a headache, but that's about it." He nodded and wrote down in a small data pad, "There's someone here to see you, by the way. I told him I would ask you first if you felt up to seeing visitors,"

"Who is it?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"His name is Sam Witwicky. He said you two met a very long time ago. He thought perhaps coming here might help you with your memory."

Mikaela took a moment to think it over, then nodded, "Sure, might as well," she said gently. The doctor nodded and turned, "Okay Mikaela."

A few minutes later, she heard another knock as Sam stood at the door, "Mind ifI come in?" he asked. She gave a small smile and nodded, "Sure, have a seat." He pointed to a seat off t othe side near the window, "Do you own that yellow Lamborghini?" she asked nonchalantly.

Sam nearly choked, "I... uh... no, I don't." he answered and chuckled. He leaned over and peered out the window. Both cars still sat where he had seen them earlier, "anyway…" he started, "I came to see if perhaps you remembered me,"

"Right," she said slowly, "Where would I know you from?" she tilted her head curious at him.

"High school. Yeah, we used to go to high school."

Mikaela licked her lips and looked up in thought. She did remember high school, "well, did we have any classes together?" she asked. Sam inwardly groaned. He remembered this particular conversation from when he had given her a ride home in his Camaro.

"Ye-yeah. Math, history, science, language arts."

Mikaela furrowed her brows in thought, thinking to herself where she had seen him in the same classes, "Sam!" she said suddenly, "Sam… Sam…" she flicked her fingers, trying to remember.

"Witwicky," he finished for her.

She clapped her hands together, pointing, "That's right!"

"Listen Mika, I know it's going to take you a while to remember everything-" he stopped when she suddenly got a dazed look about her. As if she was looking through him and not at him, "Mikaela?" then when she didn't respond, he used the nickname that Sideswipe had dubbed for her, "Mika?"

-

_In her mind, she saw a man looking at her from a driver's seat, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you, Mika," His voice wasn't exactly deep, but it was sure gentle and soft. One of those voices that she could listen to all the time and never get tired of. And just like that, the memory disappeared. She tried to replay it in her head a few times, each time there was less and less until she could only remember the word Mika, which called her from her memory._

_-_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Mika, are you alright?"

"Why do I know that nickname? I just had the weirdest thought." She sighed, still trying to recall it.

"What memory?" he asked, somewhat excited.

"I don't remember. Before I could latch onto it, it was gone. But the name Mika stuck. Was I commonly called Mika in school?"

Sam scratched the back of his head, "Um… no. You only allowed one person to call you that. You usually yelled at me for it."

"Who?" she asked, curious.

"You should ask the driver of the red Lamborghini," Sam said. She watched him a long moment, wondering where he was getting at, "he's the one who called you that all the time. Like a pet name."

Again, in her thoughts, she tried to remember that guy's name. She remembered waking up to him and a guy in a yellow wind breaker at her side. What was his name again? Side? Sidewhip? Sider? Side… Sideswipe! That was it, Sideswipe. It was such a strange nickname, "Sideswipe?" she said slowly.

"Yeah! You remember him?" Sam nearly jumped in his seat, hoping her memory was coming back to her.

"Only from the day I woke up, he was in the room with some other guy in a yellow wind breaker. Both of them were looming over me and talking all kinds of bullshit." At that, Sam deflated.

"The one in the yellow windbreaker is his twin brother." Sam said, hoping maybe that would work.

"I don't know any twins." She wasn't sure why but the mention of the twins grated on her in a way she wasn't sure. It angered and frustrated her that she couldn't figure out why, "Listen, Sam," she said, standing, "I'm getting a bit tired. You thik you can come back another time?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll just… go and… you can give me a call at this number," he pulled out a paper and grabbed the pen from beside her bed and wrote his phone number. He handed it to her and abruptly left.

Mikaela watched him go and looked down at the number. She then set it down and looked to the window. Without even realizing it, she found herself staring down from the window again at the red Lamborghini. Her eyes twitched to the yellow one, then back to the red one.

What beautiful machines they were.

_I just want you to know who I am._

* * *

_There! Hope you enjoyed!_

Lyrics used: _Iris_ by _The Goo Goo Dolls._


	12. I Got Plans For Us

**Disclaimer:** "We are sorry Disclaimer has left for the day, please leave your message at the beep." *beep!*

_Hope it's to your expectations! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day, Mikaela woke up slowly. She had the weirdest dream about giant robots. As she lay in her bed, her perplexed look of only turned to a shrug as she sat up. Wherever that dream had come from, she couldn't figure out. She stretched and moved to the side of the bed, rubbing her face and trying to chase away the images from the previous night. She slowly stood up and stretched more, going to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for another boring day at the hospital.

After her shower, she requested some coffee and went to the window. What she hadn't expected to see was the pair of Lamborghinis from the previous day to be still sitting there. Silently she wondered if the owners had a life. She shrugged it off as she stared at them.

The nurse brought her in her coffee and she leaned on the window sill as she stared down at the cars. She smiled mischeviously as she stood up and went to the door. The doctor was about to enter and she stopped, "I don't want to talk today, I want to go outside, get some fresh air," she told him and he let her pass without a second thought.

She walked out the front door with her coffee in hand and looked around, judging where her room was, she looked for the two cars that had caught her attention. The first thing that did was a lime green Search and Rescue Hummer that was sitting not far from the entrance. She figured that it had just brought in someone and paid little attention, only wrinkling her nose at the blaring color.

Turning from the nasty colored Hummer, she spotted bright yellow and next to it, red. Bingo. She tilted her head with a smile and headed for the two gorgeous machines. She made her way up next to them and stood there, sipping her coffee, taking in the fine lines of both of them as she then smiled again.

Sideswipe suddenly became nervous. She was checking them both out. He wasn't entirely sure why he was feeling nervous. Perhaps it was because he was afraid she would reject him. He didn't even twitch a tire as he sat there while she stared at him and then…

PRIMUS! She placed her hand on his spoiler! He inwardly sighed. How much he missed her touch. He still didn't move while her hand traced over the spoiler and then over his tail light. He wanted so badly to just bring his holo-form to life and grab her and hold her, but he knew…. He knew deep down he would scare her. Baby steps, indeed.

Mikaela continued to touch the car, feeling the soft paint and metal under her fingers and palm. What a beautiful machine it was. She lazily walked up beside the car and kept her hand along the roof as she did so, getting to the hood, she lightly traced the contours of where the panels met the trunk. She traced the headlights lightly, peering around to see if the owner would come and yell at her for touching his prized car, but no one came. However a noise made her jump.

Click.

The door hissed lightly as it pulled away from the body of the car. She paused to see where the sound had come from and noticed the door was slightly ajar. She wondered to herself how it had opened and why the owner would leave it unlocked in the open like this, but didn't give it much thought, instead she smiled and walked to it and took the handle in her hand and lifted the door. She leaned down to peer into the car. It was as immaculate inside as it was outside. Not a spot n it. It's black interior screamed at her to get in and she grinned as she stood straight and looked around, still watching for some person to come yelling at her. Still no one came, and she set the coffee on the ground and leaned down to sit in the exotic.

The grin still plastered to her face, she lightly ran her hands over the seats, the console, the dashboard and the steering wheel.

/Ratchet! Sunny! Look!/ Sideswipe sent over the Autobot channel that the three had created to talk to each other.

/I see, Sideswipe, just don't spook her,/ Ratchet's calm voice came back.

/She's sitting in me! She's touching me! Do you think she'll remember?/

/Bro, calm down before you do something stupid,/ Sunstreaker suddenly chastised

/Oh… Oh, right,/ Sideswipe went silent as he waited to see what Mikaela would do next.

Mikaela reached for the door and pulled it down, closing herself in the cockpit of the car.

/I'm gonna try something,/ Sideswipe suddenly said over the comm.

/Don't do anything stupid, bro,/ Sunstreaker said.

/You know me,/

/That's what I'm talking about, Sides,/

/Humph,/ Sideswipe replied indignantly as he suddenly turned on the radio. Mikaela jumped and stared at the dash, wondering why it had turned on. It seemed to go through stations by itself until it stopped and the music started out low and turned up slowly.

_Every day and every night,  
I always dream that you are by my side._

_Oh baby, every day and every night  
Well, I said everything's gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you,  
I'll Fly with you,  
I'll fly with you_

And the radio went silent. Mikaela raised her brow slowly, curious what song that was, however pretty it was. She smiled again, "This is such a trip!" She whispered in slight excitement. She continued to hold onto the steering wheel as she stared at the dash expectantly, wondering if it would play anything else.

/I didn't scare her!/ Sideswipe called with excitement as he searched for another song. If he couldn't speak directly to her, he would speak to her through song. He had heard about Bumblebee doing this when he couldn't speak to Sam when they first met. Back then, Mikaela hadn't been afraid, so perhaps… just maybe…

The radio started out low, so not to scare her as it played another song.

_do you believe we happened for a reason?  
('cuz you know I do)  
And could you believe that this was meant to be?_

_and she said yeah yeah yeah  
and she said yeah yeah yeah_

_The way your body moves is so amazing  
__I just can't wait to show you what I do__  
The way you get so cool it must be freezing  
Let me pull you close I'll give my heat to you_

_Do you believe we happened for a reason?  
__('cuz you know i do)  
And could you believe that this was meant to be?_

And the radio went silent again. Mikaela furrowed her brows in puzzlement at the song. She didn't know it, so she didn't even dare to try to place it. But what she was realizing more was that these particular songs were all love songs. How cute. Whoever had this car listened to love songs. Perhaps they were in love themselves. She smiled.

While she sat there, she furrowed her brows as a fleeting memory came to her. She closed her eyes to see it better:

"_You've been quiet," The man said to her as he drove – no _sped_ down the road._

"_I know," She spoke to the man in the driver's seat, "I been thinking, actually,"_

"_About what?" he asked._

"_Well, like what's gonna happen now." _

"_What do you mean, Mika?"_

And the memory faded. She opened her eyes slowly. She pieced the memory together in her mind. She was sitting in a car at the time. A fast car. Which looked… her brows shot up in surprise and her mouth went agape as she realized it was a Lamborghini much like this one! The man. She thought about the man she had spoken to in the memory and gasped when she realized that the man she had seen yesterday standing next to this car looked eerily similar to the one in her dream, "Sideswipe?" She whispered, "was that your name?" she asked no one in particular.

There was no response, but if she could see the car under her squirming, she would probably had jumped out right then and there. Sideswipe so badly wanted to say something to her, but felt it wasn't the right time just yet. Instead he only sat there silently.

"Alright, you crazy car. For some reason you bring me some kind of memories." She sat back in the seat and made herself comfortable, resting her head back as she closed her eyes, "Let's see what else you can bring back to me." And as if by some kind of miracle, another memory hit her.

"_Prowl called," he said to her as if to answer her before she even asked._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_There's Decepticons around here, I am taking you home for now, he wants me to check it out,"_

"_I can't go?"_

_He shook his head at her and frowned, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you, Mika,"_

"_Sides, I'm stronger than I look,"_

She opened her eyes, confusion laced in her features, "Who or what the hell is a Prowl?" She whispered, shaking her head. Her memories only seemed to be getting more and more confusing, "And what the fuck is a Decepticon?!" she nearly yelled. If she hadn't jumped with the yell, show would have felt the wheels twitch on the car, apparently she had startled him as well.

Music began to play as the radio searched another song. Again it was low and the volume rose until it was loud enough to hear, but not too loud.

_When I get home, babe, gonna light your fire  
All day I've been thinkin' about you, babe  
You're my one desire_

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_

Mikaela leaned her head up to look at the dash curiously once again, "I am going to assume I was with a guy who owned a Lamborghini like this," She said thoughtfully.

_I don't what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me_

_Ev'rytime I'm with you, baby  
I can't believe it's true  
When you're layin' in my arms  
And you do the things you do_

_You can see it in my eyes  
I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing  
Just let me show how much  
I love you, I need you, yeah_

She watched the dash longer, trying to piece everything together. Just as she was in the middle of piecing things together, another memory flooded her.

_Not far she saw a red one and another dark red one with flames on it's body. Her memory switched to that same voice coming from the red robot, "Sunstreaker isn't the one you should worry about, Hot Shot," Just then the red one grabbed a hold of the youngling with both hands and moved to stand, lifting it off the ground. His 'eyes' churned purple as he glared at the youngling, "it's me," _

_Then there was as a blur as she saw a yellow car fly over her head and hit the ground and then it… transformed into a giant robot._

Just like that, the memory ended and she actually felt herself out of breath, "What the fuck?!" she suddenly yelled at the dash, as if it would answer her, "Is my life about giant robots and Lamborghinis?" And that is when her eyes went to the yellow Lamborghini. Her jaw clenched as she realized that that car was probably the one from her memory.

Just then the sound of clapping came over the radio followed with that familiar voice, "And she gets it," and the radio went silent.

"What?" She squinted her eyes slightly, staring at the dash with incredulously, "I know you didn't just talk to me,"

In a volume that she could barely hear, came a reply, "Yes... I did,"

Silence.

Sideswipe half expected her to jump out of him and run for the hospital and scream that there was a talking car. She didn't move, however, only shifted her seat and folded her arms as she bit her bottom lip, "Ok," she said, trying to figure all of this out loud, "You can talk?"

"Yup," Sideswipe replied, this time louder.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "And that yellow Lamborghini and you are robots?"

"You got it, Mika,"

"And you're the one from my memories," she point accusingly at the steering wheel.

"Yep," He replied.

"I see," She huffed, "I _am_ going nuts!" she unfolded her arms and went to get out, but Sideswipe spoke up.

"Mika, please, don't leave me again," he nearly begged her. She stopped and looked at the dashboard a long moment, as if in thought, "Come with me,"

"And go where?" she asked with a laugh.

The engine started and she jumped. Beside her she noticed movement and saw the yellow car pull out from it's parking spot, "You have got to be shitting me," she said lowly.

"I wouldn't shit you, Mika, you're my favorite turd," he said gently as he put himself in reverse. She couldn't help but laugh at the stupid comment, "Are you ready?"

"What else do I have to do?"

At that, he backed up and followed the yellow car, "Remember us, Mika,"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Will they finally be in peace? Will Decepticons come and ruin their moment? Will Sideswipe do something stupid? Guess you'll have to wait and see!!_


	13. Epilogue

...And Sideswipe did do stupid things.

...And the Decepticons continued to be a thorn in the Autobot's side.

...Mikaela was by Sideswipe's side the entire time as she remembered slowly and fell in love with him all over again.

* * *

A/N: _The music used in the last Chapter:_

_L'Amour Toujours_ – Gigi D'Agostino  
_…And She said_ – Lucas Prada  
_I Wanna Kiss You All Over_ - Exile

_And I own none of it._

**_The End._**

* * *

Hey, don't be mad, you enjoyed it :P And although I could have gone a lot further, this ending just seemed to fit.

Can find it here to rate it too :P : http://www. audiofanfic. com/?p=507


End file.
